Ori
by ZuryHimura
Summary: La historia de un rey era la misma de ella. Aunque ante los ojos de él solo era una pizca de humanidad que se interponía en su camino pero que utilizaría. Ella era Ori, lo que siempre había buscado.
1. Chapter 1

— **ORI** **—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a Edi por sus sugerencias.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, pero la historia sí. Algún parecido con cualquier trabajo es mera coincidencia y bla bla.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 _"La historia de un rey era la misma de ella. Aunque ante los ojos de él solo era una pizca de humanidad que se interponía en su camino pero que utilizaría. Ella era Ori, lo que siempre había buscado"_

 **Cap 1: And so they meet**

Desde que era pequeña le había gustado ver las flores del árbol de cerezo nacer y acariciarse con el viento, desprendiéndose de su centro hasta despedirse de su rama en el suelo. Era el ciclo para todo lo que poseía vida. Vivian, para después morir. Mientras que a ella se le había dicho que su existencia era única, especial entre todos aquellos que merodeaban dentro de ese reino. Y, que algún día, seria ella la que marcaría la diferencia. Esos argumentos la habían llenado de dicha y alegría en alguna etapa de su vida; una que al final, hasta ese punto, se le dijo que tampoco le pertenecía.

Ante ese detalle demasiado grande para muchos, pero pequeño para ella, había basado sus pensamientos. Mismos que fueron inculcados por las creencias de su familia. Ideas que empezó a valorar desde que pudo recordarse extraviada en aquella isla a una temprana edad, tomando la mano de su madre. En ese momento en el que su esencia tomó un sentido y supo sobre su verdadero propósito, donde tuvo conciencia y una familia que amó y que siempre quiso proteger.

Por eso, ese día se había vuelto el esperado. Saber que era necesitada por alguien, que cabía la posibilidad de ser importante y que protegería a _más_ gente importante, la llenaba de satisfacción. Aunque… tenía miedo muy en el fondo. No entendía a qué proceso debía someterse a su corta edad y cómo serían elegidos. Pues según los ansíanos que habían visitado su casa con anterioridad para interrogarla, solo las más puras, las más dóciles, pero valientes, y aquellas que poseyeran características únicas como ella, eran las que podían participar en la ceremonia de elección.

La fecha y el lugar de su nacimiento tenían mucho que ver para que fuera considerada como una de las candidatas. La primera condición era su edad a ese año determinado y la segunda era haber nacido en cierto territorio o eso creía.

Tan solo con catorce años, tenía dudas de qué era lo que tenía que hacer con exactitud y si sus habilidades domésticas, a excepción de la cocina, serian lo suficiente como para tener conforme a aquella persona que estaba en su búsqueda. Sabía lavar, plantar y cosechar, pero no sabía nada en especial o extraordinario. Era por eso que el miedo la gobernaba, pero también la llenaba de ansiedad ante la expectativa de una nueva aventura.

La tela de su vestido negro se adhirió a sus delgadas piernas, y sus sandalias doradas resplandecieron con la luz del astro en el cielo claro. Las ondas de su cabello comenzaban a impacientarle con el calor, al ser guardadas dentro de la capucha negra para ocultar su vista de todos mientras las puntas picaban su cuello. Inquieta y tal vez un poco nerviosa, apretó su agarre en la mano de su amiga. Aquella, cuyas mismas promesas de los sacerdotes también se le habían hecho. No solo se le había convencido a su familia, sino que había sido ella misma la que la había estimulado para acompañarla y en participar en la ceremonia de Ori.

Con el conforte que respaldaba una amistad de varios años, sonrió suavemente, alzando los hombros y haciendo muecas para distraer la mirada despavorida de su casi hermana. Ésta no creía en la fortuna de entregarse por los demás, como la mejor forma de entregar la vida de una manera con propósito, como ella lo hacía. Sino lo contrario.

Según ésta, la vida era una, debía vivirse y ser disfrutada con todas las ganas que se tenía. Lo mismo si se hablaba del respeto, el cual tenía que ver bastante en la entrega de ésta. Pues supuestamente su amiga y familia, debía respetarse cualquier esencia por muy pequeña que fuera. Sin adquirirse derechos sobre el libre albedrio de los demás o sobre la ausencia o existencia de los alientos cálidos de aquello vivido.

Aquí estaba el choque de opiniones que las había separado en un principio y el mismo que había terminado uniéndolas. Pues al final de exhaustivos días debatiendo sobre el asunto, durante sus encuentros en el rio solo para gritarse de cosas y ver si podían arrojarse naranjas al final de sus conversaciones para después comerlas, habían terminado aceptándose aun con esta gran diferencia en cuanto a creencias. Casi como si se tratara de una idea sagrada con la que habían aprendido a soportarse o entenderse. O, más que nada: respetándose.

Pues la más pequeña en estatura, solo por un par de centímetros, pensaba que la mejor forma de proteger a otro individuo era luchando hasta el final. Esto incluía el egoísmo de disfrutar tus días y escoger tu vida si era requerida o puesta como prioridad. En otras palabras, se debía luchar hasta el final mientras era valorada la oportunidad que se tenía.

No obstante, al conocerla sus creencias se habían modificado un poco, y en su interior, jamás pudo rechazar ambas ideologías. En su lugar, había encontrado la forma de lidiar y crear su criterio propio, aunque sus delirios, romanticismo de libertad y entrega debatieron siempre en secreto.

Ladeó su rostro, lo suficiente como para esconder el trago amargo que el miedo comenzaba a provocarle. No debía flaquear ante la otra, no despues de casi rogarle como una niña que veía un juguete en un festival; necesitaba mostrarle que su resolución era firme y certera. Así que debía aguantarse para probar que sus pensamientos siempre fueron y serían los correctos; su idea, mezclada con la de la joven en cuestión. Y que su sus suposiciones de vivir bajo ambas de las reglas eran probables y que luego de cerciorarse serian recompensadas. Al otro lado de esa puerta.

La voz de un hombre con uniforme retumbó ante el público, provocando solamente que los bellos bajo sus ropas se pusieran de punta. La alarma se basaba más que nada al poder y la fuerza que se reflejaban en la agresividad de su voz. Pero lo que la llenaba de éxtasi era saber lo que había detrás de esos guardias y lo que tanto protegían. Lo que todos hablaban, por lo que ella esperaba. Lo nunca antes visto y lo que terminaria cambiado sus vidas.

—Esto es Ori —El presentador hablo en voz alta dándoles la bienvenida mientras la fila de mujeres iba avanzando para ser divididas de sus familiares—. Las estrellas han estado de su lado y el cielo ha mirado sobre ustedes. Sin embargo…

Sus ojos no podían separarse de ese joven de cabello castaño y facciones férreas. Su poder, su voz y su pose, le otorgaban una autoridad que todo su cuerpo reconoció. Su acento y los gestos en sus manos lo distinguían de todos los pueblerinos que ella jamás había conocido, y su vestimenta fue algo que también supo llamar su atención. No podía, no quería voltear hacia atrás. Deseaba estudiar cada detalle para saber lo que les esperaba. Pues su mente mientras calculaba cada uno de sus movimientos del presente y el futuro, su corazón parecía recorrer un maratón cuya única meta era satisfacer su curiosidad para ser feliz.

Todas las niñas, de diferentes estatus y características, obedecieron y se colocaron en una línea recta, alzando la barbilla y extendiendo ambos de sus brazos mientras que la delicada tela de sus abrigos resbalaba hasta sus codos, cuando se les fue ordenado. Solo para mostrar que no había nada que ocultar cuando los soldados las guiaron hacia unos cuartos donde las examinaron a pesar de ya haber sido lavadas y checadas por docenas de doctores. Entonces, se dio cuenta que estaban vestidas de la misma manera al salir y tomar de nuevo sus lugares, solo un numero en su pecho era lo que las distinguía en este caso y así fue, por orden, como fueron entrando luego de la bienvenida.

—Hoy, conoceremos a Ori. Ser nacido bajo la constelación, amo de un destino que desde antaño fue forjado alado de un ser supremo. Larga vida a Ori, nuestro protector —El resto respondió al postrarse en sus rodillas antes de despedirse de ellas. Un gesto que le dejo un nudo es su garganta y que la hizo preguntarse por primera vez si la ceremonia Ori en realidad valía la pena como para dejar ese gesto nostálgico en el rostro de sus seres amados.

Ella fue la última, después de cambiar voluntariamente de posición con su mejor amiga, para no quedarse a solas junto a los cerdos que las escrutaban lujuriosamente mientras las toquetean con un bastón para organizar la fila.

Las demás niñas ya habían avanzado un pedazo, desapareciendo en las sombras de una gran habitación que había sido preparada para ese día especial y esperado por el supuesto emperador de ese reino. Uno que nunca había visto, pero del cual solo había oído hablar en lo privado de las tabernas y entre los cuchicheos de los del pueblo.  
Convencida de que algo mejor le aguardaba del otro lado, sus ojos se despidieron de la silueta de su hermano. Aquel que se despedía de ella con una sonrisa fingida que se suponía le aseguraría que todo estaría bien.

—Mentiroso —Pensó, resoplando tristemente mientras regresaba su mirada hacia el camino que se extendía ante sus pies.

Otro signo de alerta que le revolvió el estómago. Nunca en su vida se había retractado de experimentar algún evento que le parecía inofensivo, y como este era público y se les había prometido lo mismo ante varios testigos, no había pensado en las consecuencias. Ingenuamente, pensó que no había que temer, que tal vez sería tan afortunada de tan siquiera ver al emperador de cerca entre otras cosas. Pero en realidad, no había puesto atención a los preparativos y al misterio detrás de esa fachada que después de un paso comenzaría a revelarse.

Ahora, solo sus tacones se escucharon resonar por el piso de madera y sus exhalaciones se hicieron más audibles conforme se iba entregando a la oscuridad de esa habitación.

—No tengo miedo, no tengo miedo —se susurró a si misma jugueteando con el sudor en sus manos para distraerse del crujido que hacían las puertas al cerrarse a sus espaldas, dejando todo en gobierno de las penumbras. Desconfiada, miró de nuevo hacia atrás cuando la luz ceso ante sus ojos. Ya no había forma de correr de ahí y salir despavorida. Algo, muy en el fondo, le decía que nada era lo que creía.

Estiró sus manos cuando ya no pudo avanzar más, y cuando su amiga fue arrancada de su lado. Paró, no porque algo le obstruyera el camino o porque ya se encontrara sola, sino porque tenía temor a caer en un barranco donde al final, su colchón serían los cadáveres de las demás pequeñas que habían caído por descuido. Imagen que la hizo apresurarse para encontrar una respuesta y probablemente la salida.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, se puso de rodillas desatando la correa dorada de las delicadas sandalias que una semana anterior habían llegado a su casa como parte del uniforme de la ceremonia de 'presentación'. Tenía que llegar hasta su destino, aquello que entre sueños se había prometido proteger aunque le costara la vida, y lo que discernió se trataba de su amiga de toda la vida. Al menos de la que tenía conciencia. Debía estar junto a ella, ese era su deber y por lo que entregaría la vida. Así se lo había prometido a su familia antes de marcharse responsabilizándose de cualquier acto.

Con esa resolución, gateó tomándose su tiempo y golpeando el piso lentamente con los zapatos para 'conocer' el terreno y saber lo que le esperaba de antemano. Debía llegar hacia la otra joven, que temía a la oscuridad, y estar ahí a su lado al menos hasta que las luces se volvieran a encender. O... Hasta que salieran de ahí.

—Auch…

—¡Oye!

—¿Quién es?

Escuchó algunos mormullos y quejidos de sus acompañantes, pero no los de su amiga. Sin embargo, ella fue incapaz de hablar. Las instrucciones habían sido claras, y las consecuencias anotadas en la carta con el sello imperial eran algunas que no quería averiguar si eran o no legítimas. Y… si se podían ejecutar si se rompían las reglas.

Sus manos se detuvieron y se deslizaron hacia enfrente al toparse con una corteza que no era blanda, como los pies de las otras. Curiosa, torció la boca, sintiendo las agujetas y la piel de los botines con los que se había interceptado. Y, hasta ahí, decidió parar, al ser pateada y arrojada a un lado sin pizca de consideración.

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sobando sus piernas y olvidándose de su dolor o de su atacante, cuando poco a poco comenzó a distinguir las siluetas oscuras en la habitación donde estaban. No era luz, no era nada que le facilitara ver los rasgos de la otra gente, simplemente podía ver las sombras moviéndose a su alrededor, como una danza de almas en el infierno. Sorprendida y pavorosa, trató de ponerse de pie al escuchar las murmuraciones de algunas, sosteniéndose de la silueta de quien fuera que la había pateado. Seguro era un guardia arrogante del que se apoyaba por equivocación, quiso pensar, pero de verdad esperó que fuera así.

Pero entonces, cuando estuvo por erguirse en su totalidad, la forma de la que se había sostenido se movió tan rápido que la hizo caer de rodillas nuevamente. No sin antes deslizar algo contra su brazo izquierdo que la hizo gritar de dolor, ante su silbido. Y, consecutivamente pudo oír al resto, en lo que le pareció menos de un segundo.

Se cubrió a prisa, enrollando la tela de su vestido para parar el sangrado mientras gritaba el nombre de su mejor amiga. Debía encontrarla, si la adolescente estaba ahí, era porque ella le había prometido protegerla y mostrarle lo mucho que podía llegar a disfrutar una aventura. Y si moría… y si moría…

Terminaría siendo su culpa.

No solo sus gritos se escucharon en la habitación. Sino que más gemidos estremecedores corrompieron su llamado, distorsionándolo y haciéndolo vano. Casi como si su voz hubiese disminuido. Dudosa e impotente, golpeó su brazo, una y otra vez. Para conseguir dolor, para que su voz saliera y la otra niña fuera atraída hacia ella. Pero, aparte de esas sensaciones filosas y devastadoras, su intento no sirvió.

La pena seguía ahí, el sufrimiento de tener que abrir su propia piel para explotar en llanto estaba presente, más no la fonación. Y así, poco a poco, todo en la habitación se fue calmando, al igual que ella. Como si hubiera caído un diluvio y ahora solo hubiera arcoíris en una tierra deshabitada y vacía.

¿Dónde había quedado su ánimo? ¿Dónde demonios estaba sus ansias de vivir ese momento que había sido celebrado por todo el pueblo? Ahí estaba su dichosa aventura. Ahí estaba lo que le había prometido a su casi hermana para que ambas lo disfrutaran. Ahí… en las tinieblas, donde no podía ver lo que les pasaba a las otras mientras eran cazadas y mutiladas.

Solo, en ese cuarto lleno de terror, se podían oír los pasos de una persona, deteniéndose y echándose a andar mientras caminaba de aquí para allá. Como si buscara, como si revisara a cada una de las personas dentro a pesar de no ver anda.

Temblorosa, se arrinconó contra lo que pensó era de una de las columnas de ese lugar, susurrando en silencio el nombre de su amiga. Llorando mientras se le desgarraba el alma ante la culpabilidad de haber acarreado a otra persona en sus juegos… en su egoísmo e inmadurez. En lo que pensaron era lo mejor que podía pasarle a la elegida en esa presentación.

Un puesto en el castillo, una voz que se conectara al emperador y los aldeanos. Una, que _marcaría_ la diferencia al salvar varias vidas con su descubrimiento. Ori.

Sus manos, incontrolables por el miedo, encerraron su garganta sobándola varias veces como si tratara de aliviarla. Entonces, al no poder pensar en nada más, avanzó gateando, convencida de que esa era su única oportunidad. Tal vez podía llamar a las otras, moverse de ahí y jalarlas tras ella para defenderlas. Pues seguramente sus voces habían sido apagadas también por la extraña sensación despavorida que ella sentía apretándole el cuello. No quería creer, no, se negaba a suponer que ya no estaban con vida. Y, aunque ella estaba aterrorizada el sentimiento de ser ella la espada que protegía era mayor que su propio miedo.

Tenía que ayudarlas, debía hacer algo para llevarlas a todas afuera y terminar con lo que parecía la pesadilla que jamás soñó.

— _Nunca aprendes, Kaoru. La vida no es algo que se pueda desestimar así como así. Si tú no vives, ¿quién será la diferencia? —_ Eso era lo último que su madre le había dicho antes de irse de viaje con su padre para jamás volver, y que lamentablemente, hasta ese instante hizo hincapié a las creencias de ambas amigas.

Y, aunque era una forma idealista de apoyar la idea de su amiga, no vio más verdad sino que esa. Pero… entonces… ¿por qué sus piernas no se movían? ¿Qué había pasado con su honor y valores? ¿Por qué solo sentía la necesidad de postrarse, llorar y entregarse? ¿Acaso todo lo que vivía, y todo lo que había sentido en ese tiempo solo era una barrera que encarcelaba sus miedos verdaderos?

—Eres interesante, lo supe desde que me tocaste —La voz masculina de un hombre retumbó en sus oídos, llenándola de ansiedad al implicársele que ese era su turno. Ella cerró sus ojos y trató de alejarse sentándose en el piso mientras retrocedía para sentir el suelo con sus manos—.Llegaste a tu destino, hacia lo que debías proteger… hacia mí —rio de una forma que solo le erizó la piel por la profundidad y lo malévolo que se escuchaba disfrutando de eso—. Maldita fue tu suerte.

No, esas eran sus palabras, lo mismo que había sentido que era su deber y lo que se había repetido. Ella iba hacia su amiga, no hacia ese hombre que no podía reconocer. Entonces, ¿cómo conocía sus palabras?

Insólitamente, el hombre interpuso sus pies, uno a cada lado de sus piernas para no dejarla escapar, mientras la atmosfera se iba aclarando solo a su alrededor. Ahora podía distinguir una que otra facción, a las chicas paralizadas de miedo en contra de una pared y sin poder hablar, justo como lo había pensado. Sin embargo, todas sangraban de la misma área de donde ella estaba herida; aunque no habían sido tan estúpidas como para desgarrarse ellas mismas, como su persona, para poder gritar.

Espontáneamente, el hombre la detuvo de ambos de sus brazos y con sus fuerzas hizo que se pusiera de pie, pasando su lengua por su herida de una forma un tanto extraña.

—Eres una mocosa ingenua aún —se burló el hombre alejándose solo para que ella pudiera ver su mirada desinteresada mientras escupía su sangre al suelo. Su capucha cubría gran parte de su cabeza y de las facciones de su rostro, dejando un aire lleno de misterio e intriga como su aura—. Pero eres tú…

Descolocada, regresó su atención hacia él, respirando con profundidad para moderar las palpitaciones de su corazón. Estaba asustada, ya no había duda. Se desterraría en cualquier instante y se dejaría morir cobardemente con el corazón explotándole en pedazos.

Lentamente, el hombre la cogió de su mano pasándole las yemas de sus dedos sobre su dorso solo para mostrarle el dibujo que se iba formando con su sangre. Parecía una 'x' con las puntas onduladas. Una marca en su cuerpo que ella nunca tuvo y que extrañamente hasta ese momento solo apareció.

— _¿Quién eres tú?_ —Repitió en su mente, con los deseos moviéndose ansiosos de que éste le escuchara y pudiera contestarle.

—Te daré algo por lo que te aferres en el futuro —ronroneó deslizando la capucha sobre su cabeza y dejando su cabello al descubierto. Pero, por la intensidad de las tinieblas, no pudo ver más que el brillo de sus ojos. Uno dorado, como el destello de sus sandalias o el mismo resplandor del sol. La miraba como la pantera de esa noche en la que se había perdido en aquella isla desierta hacia algunos años. Así sus ojos se iban plasmando en sus recuerdos—. Te veo dentro de unos años, cuando en verdad me seas de utilidad…

Con delicadeza, el hombre se inclinó hurtando con experiencia un beso de boca. Uno que a pesar de ser escaso y muy corto pareció haberle recorrido los labios como si tratara de su primer y único amor, robándole la respiración. A sus escasos catorce años tenía el dolor de decir que, por su insensatez e ingenuidad, ese se trataba de su primer beso, de su primer hombre y su primera memoria que tal vez durante años no la dejaría dormir.

—Recuérdame —Acarició su rostro, dejándola caer de nuevo mientras se burlaba devolviéndole poco a poco el habla y su visión, y, permitiéndole ver los borrosos y escasos rasgos con lo que podía reconocerle antes de volverse a esconder bajo su capucha al retirarse—. Y prepárate porque eres mía, Ori.

—Escarlata —susurró ella desvaneciéndose en el suelo mientras veía a lo lejos a su amiga Misao corriendo para atenderle.

—¿Kaoru, qué dijiste?

—El bastardo… —titubeó Kaoru débilmente, cerrando los ojos—robó mi primer beso…

Continuará…

* * *

 **Nota de autor:** Después de una larga ausencia, siento que es momento para algo nuevo… y espero que este me devuelva las ganas para seguir con mis demás fics, los cuales no tengo idea de cuando continuar. Trataré de seguir trabajando y escribiendo.

P.s. no creo dejar nada inconcluso. Gracias por todo.


	2. Chapter 2

— **ORI—**

Por Zury Himura

Correccion May

* * *

Gracias a Edi por su ayuda. Y a todos por el apoyo con esta historia nueva. Espero que les agrade este nuevo capítulo.

 **Disclaimer:** la mayoría de los personajes no me pertenecen. La historia y concepto sí.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 **MELTED GOLD IN A RUBY GLASS**

 **Chapter 2**

Observó volar las ultimas hojas secas de los arboles fuera de su casa, impulsadas con las frescas olas que repentinamente se habían desatado en esa tarde veranera. Mientras sus cabellos volaban libremente como si se trataran de manos elevándose en veneración hacia el cielo, sus ojos se dejaron guiar por los remolinos del viento. Estresada, empuñó la tela de chiffon negro de su falda para que se atorara entre sus piernas y dejara de fluir para descubrirlas. Mientras sus ojos azules, tan claros como el cielo en esa tarde se llenaron de furor.

Aunque sentía una rara combinación de cosas extrañas en su pecho, pudo reconocer algunos de los sentimientos. Había enojo, impotencia y desilusión. No obstante, había algo más grande que nublaba su raciocinio con imágenes triviales que ni siquiera debían tener gran impacto en ella. Aun seguía alucinada con el robo de su primer beso, y cuando tenía tiempo libre entre los argumentos que estaba defendiendo su subconsciente regresaba insistentemente hacia esa parte de su tarde. Como si fuera una especie de pintura antigua de un museo que se había quedado clavada en su mente desde la última visita.

Ese día había sido tan extraño que simplemente quería correr a la calle, al castillo y entrar de nuevo por explicaciones. Porque era obvio, si le habían ocasionado un daño emocional, al menos debían pagarle con una explicación. Pero, si tenía que sincerarse estaba tan interesada en todo ese asunto que no le importaba mucho quedarse a explicarles a los demás para que le creyeran. Bueno, a los demás a excepción de…

—¡Ya te dije! —Insistió defendiendo su argumento. Definitivamente no estaba loca y tampoco dejaría que la gente siguiera idiotizada por la propaganda que se hacía en ese reino—. ¡Eso fue lo que pasó!

Soijuro chasqueó la boca rascándose la barbilla mientras alzaba nuevamente la manga del vestido de su hermana menor. Ella insinuaba haber sido atacada junto a las demás niñas que habían participado en la ceremonia Ori, la cual se suponía ser un evento santo para elegir a la que sería acompañante de rey. Ya fuera que le sirviese como su compañera de vida, defensora o en el peor de los casos si no era digna sería una mera sirvienta a su favor.

Entre esto, cabía decir que todas las Oris de las que se relataba en la historia antigua del reino, habían sido indignas, impuras y rebeldes. En otras palabras, habían sido degradadas con un puesto que aun así, servía a su majestad. En el caso de Kaoru, le constaba que cumplía los requisitos, el único problema que encontraba era la última parte por la que habían condenado a algunas. Pues aunque no conocía a su totalidad lo que significaba ser Ori, la palabra 'rebelde' era la que retumbaba en sus oídos tan solo ver a su hermana.

—Kaoru, de verdad, no creo que tengas que estar jugando con estas cosas —la reprendió disimuladamente para que el guardia que esperaba por ella fuera de su casa no estuviera al tanto de que hablaban de asuntos imperiales—. Misao dice que _no_ pasó lo que cuentas.

La nueva y supuesta Ori ladeó el rostro con incredulidad, juzgando a su amiga con un gesto. No podía creerlo, simplemente no concebía que la chica mintiera en algo que claramente también había vivido. Quería gritarle y abofetearle para que saliera de su trance y contara lo sucesos que habían pasado a puerta cerrada. ¡Todos debían saberlo, absolutamente _todos_!

—Está bien —respiró profundo para disipar su ira. No le servía de nada estar enojada, le bastaba con mirar a Misao y a sus padres para darse cuenta que estaba muy asustada. Y bueno, ¿quién no lo estaría? Habían sido heridas y maltratadas en la oscuridad. Les habían arrancado gritos y provocado traumas… y ahora, esa tal herida ya no estaba. Sí, así como si nunca hubiese pasado, como si hubiera sido producto de un mal sueño del que ya estaban despertando.

Solo esa extraña presión en su antebrazo persistía y la nueva marca diminuta, como si fuera un lunar, en la parte más blanda de su muñeca. Por donde cruzaba su vena. Un símbolo raro que constaba de varias líneas pequeñas atravesadas sobre un arco.

—Kaoru, amiga —pronunció la más delgada acercándosele un poco temerosa de su rechazo—. Creo que te desmayaste o algo pasó para que imaginaras todo aquello. La emoción de ser la siguiente Ori, _creo_ que nos costó el momento juntas —Fingió una sonrisa boba provocando simpatía entre los demás que estaban reunidos en la casa Kamiya.

No le quedo de otra más que suspirar y ahuyentar a todos los que desearon abrazarla, como si tratara de un cachorro herido que necesitaba de amor. No le guardaría rencor por mentir, cada quien tenía sus razones para hacerlo, aunque eso no significaba que se daría por vencida y desecharía lo que ella sabía había vivido. Su versión de la historia definitivamente no cambiaría aunque el mismo rey viniera a amenazarla.

—Bueno —Su hermano le pasó un bolso con algunas de sus pertenencias y una caja con algunos emparedados que le había preparado—. Creo que te están esperando, Ori —sonrió dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda para animarla.

Imitó su estilo de sonrisa añadiendo burla al gesto. Parecía como si se fuera de campamento y se estuviera despidiendo de ella. Casi como si aquello que le había dicho se tratara de una estupidez que no había forma en la que pasara y aun así estuviera dispuesto de entregarla con los perros.

¡Ah!

Sigilosa, observó a sus costados. Ese soldado de cabello alborotado y traje elegante, por cuestión de la ceremonia, parecía demasiado entretenido con los niños de la aldea. Y si no era capaz de corroborar lo que había pasado allá dentro significaba que estaba ahí solo por una cosa.

—Hermano… —propuso halándolo de la mano y alejándolo de la familia Makimachi, quienes inocentemente habían creído todo lo que la cobarde de su hija les había dicho—. ¿Por qué no huimos de aquí? Ya nunca quise ser Ori de todas formas.

Vaya que la pequeña mentía y lo supo en seguida. Tal vez no le había agradado la idea de ser Ori para ser la posible pareja de un rey al que no conocía, sino que en realidad detestaba la idea de tener que plantarse en un lugar aceptando ser la esposa de alguien. A su parecer, Kaoru siempre, desde que era consciente de las cosas, se había jurado vivir su vida y ser independiente antes de pertenecerle a algún hombre. En su ingenuo sueño, siempre dijo que moriría soltera para vivir su vida para los demás. Tal y como quería, sin tener que amarrarse a alguien sintiéndose dependiente o provocar dependencia en otra persona hacia ella.

Tranquilo, la tomó de los hombros y la guio hasta la salida.

Dentro de la historia de su familia no había ningún indicio de lo que era sea un Ori o lo que significaba. Ni siquiera era algo sanguíneo que se pasaba de generación en generación para tener un record. O al menos eso creía, ya que si ese hubiera sido el caso su madre hubiera sido un Ori también, mas no lo fue, ya que estuvo casada con su padre hasta el día de su muerte y nunca visitó el castillo.

Resopló y sintió una punzada en su estómago, castigándolo por si ignorancia. Tampoco se sentía bien entregando al único integrante de su familia a un rey misterioso que nunca había visto en sus diecisiete años de vida. No sin saber de qué trataba esa ceremonia y que significaba exactamente.

Y es que no había tenido tiempo de averiguar más detalles. Todo había pasado tan rápido para todos. Pues se suponía que la ceremonia sagrada era llevada a cabo cuando ciertas jóvenes cumplían su misma edad, diecisiete años, y no a la corta edad de Kaoru. Ni mucho menos con el aviso de un día para otro. Por eso, había creído que tenía más tiempo de averiguar. Al menos más de lo que recaudo con el tiempo, mucho más de lo que ahora sabía.

Culpable por su incompetencia, trató de animarla con una sonrisa. Estaba preocupado, pero no podía dejar que ella se diera cuenta de ello o también lo estaría. Quería creer que ser parte de la corte real del rey era lo mejor que le podía pasar y no una desgracia que estaba a punto de coger impulso. Necesitaba ser positivo si quería que así todo tornara.

—Kaoru, nuevas aventuras te esperan. Ser parte de la corte real es lo que cualquier joven desea —argumentó llegando hasta la puerta—. Además, tendrás la opción de hacer grandes cosas por nuestro rey… —pausó encontrando un motivo para animarla—. ¿Recuerdas? Cuando murieron nuestros padres, él usó su poder sin conocernos y los encontró en aquel terremoto que hubo.

— _O_ cuando tardó _días_ en devolvernos los cuerpos —objetó con cara seria. No sería engañada, no sería comprada con favores que la hacían dudar de la buena voluntad.

Seta ladeó la cabeza y negó después—. No, él es el rey. Ve siempre por los ciudadanos de su pueblo y por eso les rinde honores como a nuestro padre y madre. O cuando ayudó a padre a conseguir un empleo y no tuvimos que irnos de la casa. O cuando casi perdimos las tierras por deudas de nuestra familia... Cuando padre pasó por esos malos momentos, aunque el rey no estuvo presente, su mano siempre estuvo ahí.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres decir…? —Su respiración se volvió lenta y el peso que sintió en su pecho se hizo más notable. Era coraje, impotencia por lo que las palabras de su guardián significaban.

El muchacho echó unos cuantos mechones de su cabello hacia un lado y la soltó cuando llegaron a donde el otro soldado estaba parado.

—Quiero decir Kaoru, que sirvas a un rey como él y siéntete orgullosa de todo lo que hagas con tal de proteger vidas —Besó el dorso de su mano como despedida—. Y asegúrate de hacerlo.

 **II**

Los segundos portales plateados se abrieron de par en par dándoles la bienvenida en ese lugar. La fragancia a vainilla en esa enorme habitación, en lugar de hacerla sentir cómoda, no hizo más que abrirle el apetito. Sin embargo, hubo algo más que le atemorizó y fueron esas grandes columnas blancas que se extendían en ese salón.

Instantáneamente, reconoció el pilar donde ella se había apoyando y el otro de donde había visto a Misao emerger para ayudarla. Sin quererlo, ni provocarlo, los recuerdos de esa misma tarde se le vinieron a la mente. Niñas, vestidos negros, ceremonias o rituales, sandalias, pies, piel, sangre, heridas, gritos, rojo, dorado. Un…

Tocó su labio titubeante, como si fueran a quebrarse con su suave tacto.

 _Un beso_.

Escondió su mirada avergonzada y molesta cuando el presentador salió para darle la bienvenida. Quien fuera ese sujeto pervertido estaba en el castillo y si la veía tocándose los labios sabría en seguida que era lo que recordaba. No le daría gusto, jamás, no sin antes cortarle la lengua como el había hecho con ellas. Aunque ahora no tuviera las pruebas.

—Pasen, nuestro señor los espera en la sala principal —Una joven de piel blanca también le dio la bienvenida. Su hermosa figura destacaba en ese atuendo de cuero que había elegido y su largo cabello suelto hasta la cintura era un accesorio que complementaba su sensualidad.

 _Cielos…_ pensó. Entendía por qué el soldado que la acompañaba había puesto cara de idiota. Esa sí que era una mujer, no como las cosas planas que adornaban todavía su pecho. De grande quería ser como ella, no, mentira. Quería parecerse a ella pero sin tener que servirle a alguien siniestro.

Entrando al palacio, pudo apreciar varios detalles que con la luz apagada le fue imposible. Las paredes y los muebles blancos… hasta el piso era blanco. Todo lucia como si se tratara de una casa construida dentro de una nube. Anonadada por la belleza y limpieza en ese lugar, dejo que sus pies comenzaran a moverse, separándose del grupo.

Había rosas del mismo color, cuyos tallos habían sido ocultos solo para dejar su vibrante pureza al descubierto. Los jarrones antiguos, la cortinas y cualquier tipo de decoración combinaba con todo a su alrededor. Entonces, su curiosidad se tornó en sospecha. ¿Por qué el rey tenía tanta obsesión con ese color? Era decir, cualquiera que entrara se preguntaría eso, pero no ella. No era así de simple.

Solo faltaba que el rey apareciera vestido de ese color o hasta el cabello. Rio en su mente sin darse cuenta que sus labios también se habían curvado.

—Vaya, niña. Parece que estás en una tienda de dulces…

Una voz masculina hizo eco por toda la habitación, y cuando los dos soldados, la mujer y el hombre que la acompañaban, se postraron ante esa persona, fue más que obvia su identidad. Intrigada, regresó a la alfombra y mostró respeto agachando su cabeza.

—Su majestad —susurró con miedo a voltear y sacarse la sandalia para atacar al que sospechaba había robado algo preciado para ella. Aunque, la mano de la mujer de labial rojo la haló hasta hacerla postrarse de rodillas.

Hasta esa altura se dio cuenta que dicha chica posiblemente era más grande que ella por un par de años. Veinte si tenía que adivinar, pero no era esa mujer madura que pensó al verla de lejos y de espalda. Y ahora que la estudiaba, tampoco el soldado con cara de idiota parecía ser tan viejo. Al igual que la otra, parecía tener veinte años, lo cual le llamaba mucho la atención. Pues para ser tan jóvenes y servir a un rey que ocultaba su rostro y no poderlo ver de frente seguro significaba que sus pañales fueron cambiados dentro de ese castillo.

—Ori, ponte de pie…

¿Ori? Su nombre era Kaoru y quería que todo el mundo lo supiera, pues desde que la habían elegido así había sido nombrada.

—Mi nombre es…

—Lo sé —clamó el hombre con voz suave. Tanto que casi pudo jurar que parecía gentil.

Este hecho la hizo levantar el rostro para encontrarse con esa persona que le había provocado su primer resentimiento en toda la vida. Antes, había pensado que se trataría de un ser obstinado y despreciable al que podría intentar matar por las noches si le era permitido 'servirle'. Sin embargo, la voz que escuchaba en esos momentos hablaba más que nada de humildad y buena voluntad.

Sus ojos azules por fin se encontraron con los castaños de él. Su rostro era ligeramente bronceado y sin imperfecciones, como si de vez en cuando saliera a tomar el sol en tardes de paseo. Sus pestañas eran largas y del mismo color que su cabello…

¡Esperen!

 _¡¿En serio?!_

¡¿Eran del mismo color de su cabello?! ¡¿Y ese color era el mismo color que el interior de su castillo?!

¡No, no, no! A ella le estaban jugando una broma. Había jurado encontrarse con otro tipo de hombre, cuyo cabello contrastaría totalmente con la sutil vista de la melena de este. No este anciano que parecía haber tomado la pócima de la juventud para verse así de bien.

—Soy el rey de la isla Doragon, y puedes llamarme Enishi desde ahora en adelante. Mis súbditos me han dicho que tú has sido la elegida.

—¡¿Súbditos?! —Exclamó y gritó dentro de su cabeza, imaginándose halando de su cabello mientras caía al piso melodramáticamente. ¡Lo que le faltaba! Un súbdito había sido ese desgraciado bastardo que se había aprovechado de ella y que seguro era el que le limpiaba el trasero a los caballos.

O….

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente observando como el rey tomaba su mano y acariciaba la marca que había encontrado en su muñeca después de la ceremonia.

Ahora dudaba de lo que estaba pasando. Ella no estaba loca, Misao seguía siendo una mentirosa y cobarde y ella… seguía teniendo esa marca. Pero, que tal si toda esa ceremonia Ori fue interrumpida por esa persona que no era parte del reino. ¡¿Qué tal y ni el rey lo sabía?!

Si era así, ¡tenía que hacérselo saber _y ya_!

—Señor, quiero decirle que yo no soy su 'Ori-no sé qué' y que tampoco sé lo que significa —susurró lo último entre dientes, aunque en seguida recuperó la postura—. Bueno, bueno, quiero decir que su ceremonia fue un fraude y que no es lo que todos piensan que es.

Ante esto el de cabello blanquizco alzó una ceja y dejo ir de su mano. Sonriente se cruzó de brazos mientras le ordenaba al otro par regresar a sus puestos hasta nuevo aviso pues quería conocer más al fondo a su querida Ori.

—Dime Ori, te escucho...

—Bueno, primero, mi nombre es Kaoru y aunque mi apariencia sea la de una niña sin un peso en el bolsillo quiero decirle que es verdad. Lo soy y no tengo ni un peso en el bolcillo. Pero sigo siendo inteligente y no podrán engañarme.

Las risas de Enishi retumbaron por todo el lugar. Hacia tanto tiempo que no se divertía con una mujer tan valerosa como esa y estaba seguro que de esa niña crecería un buen y muy interesante Ori. También algo dentro de su interior le avisó que esa experiencia era una de las mejores que había tenido en el mundo. Poder reír sin tener que estar restringido a nada, gozoso de su libre expresión u opiniones. Aunque fuera con una niña desconocida, eso, valía más que todos los doblones de oro.

—Está bien, pero en el castillo tendrás que acostumbrarte a ser llamada como Ori —le explicó estirando su mano señalando a los demás sirvientes que se alejaban.

—Bien, llámeme como guste —Pues sí, no podía ganarle a un rey—. Pero déjeme decirle que alguien más estuvo en esa ceremonia. Probablemente un bandido o un prófugo —se exaltó con lo último mirándolo y fingiendo estar temerosa— o… un pervertido.

Enishi cubrió su boca y contuvo varias de sus risas, y después de calmarse recuperó su postura y la guio hasta el trono.

—Un pervertido cruzando nuestra línea de seguridad… lo dudo, Ori.

—Pues, créalo. Solo imagínese, treinta Oris-no-sé-qué —Solo esperaba que estuviera empleando el termino correctamente—. Jóvenes y bien vestidas. Sería como el plato fuerte de cualquiera.

Atraído por su insistencia, el de vestimenta formal la atrajo para que hablaran en secreto—. Dime, ¿ese _pervertido_ te hizo algo?

Tragó secamente y se alejó de su tacto. No estaba acostumbrada a platicar sus intimidades con nadie, mucho menos con hombres. No era que no le interesaran, o que no se atreviera a contárselas, pero… ningún hombre se le había acercado con anterioridad. Pero, era el rey y posiblemente podría ayudarla a encontrar a ese sujeto.

—Amm… bueno él nos cortó. Aquí y aquí —Su dedo surcó parte de su brazo simulando el ataque, quería ser lo más detallada que pudiera para que fuera más creíble.

—Huh, y sin embargo, tu piel está intacta —El joven sonrió y acarició el tope de la cabeza de Kaoru, brindándole conforte con ese gesto.

No le creía. En sí, se lo imaginó. Ahora no solo sería una Ori-no-sé-qué, ¡sino una Ori loca!

—Bien, entiendo que suena imposible pero…

—Dime —Ante esta palabra su gesto cambió y su voz sonó aún más temible—. ¿Esa persona te hizo algo más?

Vaya, era muy astuto, tenía que darle crédito por ello.

—Me besó. Robó mi primer beso —masculló con rabia que no sabía que contenía.

Enishi se puso de pie de los escalones donde se había sentado y entonces tomó asiento en el trono. Ya había escuchado suficiente.

—¿Sabes lo que significa ser Ori, niña?

Pues claro que no sabía, sino no estuviera en ese lugar ni en esas condiciones llamando a un Ori un Ori-no-sé-qué.

—La palabra Ori proviene de Orión. Lo que te hace parte mi enemiga —confesó con una sonrisa suave en su rostro—. Pero no te preocupes que con el tiempo los roles han cambiado.

—¿Espere, Orión de la constelación? ¿O de otra cosa?

—La constelación fue fundamental para que tú pudieras presentarte ante mí. Para que puedas saber bien su significado y lo que eres necesitarías ir muchos años atrás. Porque eres la elegida en todo aspecto.

—Entonces, dígame…

— _Pero_ —la interrumpió poniéndose de pie para salir de la sala—. El pasado es cosa que no me importa y no me interesa contar. Lo que necesito de ti desde ahora en adelante, _el futuro_ , eso sí es fundamental.

Estaba confundida. Esa persona estaba ahí intentando decirle que era un Ori pero quitándole toda la información que se lo diría. Probablemente era un juego mental y que tenía que ganar para saber o al menos comprender antes de sentirse digna para oír la verdad… ¿no?

—Solo ten en mente que me servirás. Cuerpo y alma, sin protestar. Serás mi escudo y mi apoyo. Serás todo lo que quiero que seas.

Entendía, pero…—¿Y qué gano con eso?

 _Inteligente_. Demasiado para su edad. Pues muchas niñas estarían muriéndose de miedo o simplemente se rendirían sumisas a los pies de cualquier rey. Pero no ella. Hacia preguntas y refutaba; si no le parecía negociaba, justo como en ese momento. Era una mujer digna de ser quien era.

—Bueno, haré por tu pueblo la mayoría de tus peticiones. Si quieres dinero, reconstrucciones, protección —enumeró varias cosas que de ante mano sabía que le interesarían pues a todas las candidatas no solo las había elegido, sino estudiado—...lo que quieras. Incluso los salvaré, no dejaré que nadie muera si esta en mis manos.

—Con la salud no se compite —evidenció, tomándose de la cintura con altura.

—¡Buena, niña! —Aceptó divertido—. Pero me refiero a otras cosas. Guerras, destrucción y conquistas. Sera igualdad siempre, no importa qué.

Se le estaba diciendo que se crearía una ciudad de ensueño a cambio de su libertad. Un lugar que ella no disfrutaría y que posiblemente nunca vería. Las aventuras acabarían y posiblemente su inocencia llegarían hasta ahí. Nunca podría alejarse de ese castillo o del rey… todo a costa de ella misma.

En ese momento pensó en Misao en lo que hablaba del sacrificio y estar en contra de eso. Pero también dentro del embrolle que había en su cabeza; sus viejas ideologías resurgieron, junto a las imágenes de varia gente que conoció a lo largo de su vida. Ya fueran con necesidades económicas o sufrimiento físico a causa de no poder ser protegidos por nadie. Ni por un rey, una sociedad o un soldado…

Nadie…

—Acepto. Siempre y cuando usted lo tatué en su piel.

Y no esperó menos. Aunque ese presentimiento no le quito la cara de admiración que tenía.

—¿Tatuar?

—Sé que me necesita por alguna razón que no entiendo aún, —Ya le daba igual si había o no pervertido. Estaban hablando seriamente y en cuanto a la vida de los demás en el juego para ella no había asunto más importante—. Pero si me quiere, entonces mire esta marca. La gané en la ceremonia de esta tarde. Sí… —titubeó—si me quiere tendrá que ponérsela como símbolo de nuestro acuerdo.

Enishi sonrió de medio lado con frialdad—. No puedes venir pretendiendo que un rey acceda a tus caprichos. Puedo matarte si eso quiero y no obedeces a lo que te digo.

—Entonces, hágalo —Alzó una ceja desafiante enrollando la manga de su vestido—. Una Ori, nacida en el año setenta y siete bajo la constelación que solo ustedes sabían, con catorce años y señas particulares. Solo _una_ entre tantas. Eso quiere decir solo una cosa.

—¿Qué…? —dijo escueto. No solo sería interesante verla a diario, sino que también les traerían un montón de problemas.

—Soy necesaria y si muero me vuelvo _irremplazable_.

El hombre se dio la vuelta y salió del salón sin decir otra palabra, dejándola boquiabierta sorprendida de todo lo que había dicho. Asustada, se tocó el pecho, susurrándole algunas palabras a su corazón para que se tranquilizara.

—Creo que moriré muy pronto —se dijo a sí misma.

 **III**

Sus sandalias doradas destellaron con el rayo del sol que entró por una de las ventanas del castillo y sus dedos pequeños juguetearon al ser reconfortados con su calidez. Mientras, sus manos acariciaban sus piernas masajeándolas para entrar en calor y para protegerse de las frías paredes que compartía con su soledad.

Esperó por más de una hora a que el rey volviera y finalmente se había desesperado. Se había ido sin decirle ni una palabra, ni: ah, vete, me caíste mal y ya no necesito a una mocosa grosera, o… mátenla ya me aburrió. _Nada_. Simplemente se hacía del rogar dejándola ahí lidiando con la duda que comenzaba a atormentarla con un sin fin de suposiciones.

Armándose de valor, se levantó por fin de las escaleras donde había aguardado. Y con una sonrisa pícara volteó hacia todas partes fijándose de que no era escrutada para realizar su siguiente movimiento. Iría a caminar por el castillo, en busca del rey claro, pero si encontraba _algo_ de historia de Orión, bueno… nadie podía culparla ¿o sí? ¡¿De todas formas ellos tenían la culpa?! ¿Quién en su sano juicio invitaba a una niña pobre, curiosa aldeana y sin trabajo, de catorce años y la dejaba sola? Ósea... ¡¿A quién por Dios?! ¡Ella ya los hubiera corrido!

Se tomó de los antebrazos fingiendo estar pérdida mientras salía de la habitación. De esa forma excusaría sus verdaderos propósitos y todos creerían que de verdad había salido buscando el baño y había terminado vagando por ahí y por allá. Rio. Eso, si la descubrían.

Siempre había pensado que el mejor conocimiento de un ser humano era aquel que se adquiría tomando la iniciativa por descubrir lo irrevelable. En otras palabras, desafiar la lógica para comprobar lo que era verdad o posible. Esto tampoco significaba que ella era la estrella más brillante del cielo, pero tampoco le gustaba quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando a que el mundo siguiera girando. Y si el precio de _saber_ era su vida, entonces que así fuera su destino. Prefería morir por una causa en la que ella creía que esperar de vieja juntando ignorancia o cobardía en un costal.

Sonrió y levantó la barbilla forzado sus manos tambaleantes a controlarse, ya que eran presa del nerviosismo. Pues a pesar de ser una imprudente impulsiva, seguía siendo humana y a veces, como en ese momento, su cuerpo y miedos contrastaban con sus deseos.

Atraída por el paisaje, salió de uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a uno de los porches. Este era negro con piezas de madera talladas en cada barrote. Los escalones parecían nuevos y el camino que daba a las plantas y el césped lucía haber sido inmortalizado con algunas figuras de piedra que no pudo reconocer. Eran símbolos antiguos que ni en los libros de idiomas pudo recordar.

Tenebrosa se cogió de barandal estirando su cabeza para mirar más de cerca esos tallados. Quería memorizarlos para que algún día, si era necesario, pudiera averiguar su significado.

Luego de algunos minutos, enderezó su postura y sonrió a la despedida del sol. Sus ojos se postraron ante el cielo naranja que pintaba todo lo que se podía ver tras las grandes murallas de ese reino tal como miraba el nacimiento de las flores de cada árbol. Exhaló e inhaló profundamente varias veces, sintiéndose en calma en ese preciso lugar, olvidando que trataba de escapar de un futuro como la Ori-algo.

Ese sentimiento era único, llenaba sus pulmones como si se tratara de una medicina hecha para aliviar sus adentros. Sus miedos habían desvanecido y sus ideas locas y rebeldes se habían apaciguado. Todo era quietud y su mente y alma podían reconocerlo.

Ahí, pudo pensar en sus padres desde hacía mucho tiempo. En lo que constaban sus enseñanzas e ideologías que había adoptado como suyas desde su nacimiento y que ahora rebotaba en su alma como si alrededor de ella merodeara su vida. Sí, lo que pensó haber sido solo una creencia ahora era el centro de su universo. Uno con estrellas y planetas que no conocía, que no tenía idea y que quería conocer, aunque muriera de miedo.

Sus labios se alargaron al ver a un solado caminando hacia donde estaba. Seguramente venia por ella, para correrla del castillo y sacarla de ahí a rastras. Y si lo hacía… _y si lo hacía_ … sería feliz. Se dejaría jalonearla y arrastrarla hasta la salida con la misma sonrisa que portaba en su rostro. Despidiéndose del conocimiento y la curiosidad de un pasado misterioso e incierto que había sido revelando ante sus ojos. Diría adiós a ese cofre de tesoro antiguo que había querido descubrir dentro del castillo y entonces, _entonces_...volvería a su vieja vida y terminaría casada con un ordeñador de vacas. Sí…

No…

Espera…

Ladeó su rostro recapacitándolo. Esa vida sería aburrida, no haría nada con ella. Por el otro lado…

—Tú… —El soldado se plantó algunos pasos lejos del porche, sacando su arco y una flecha.

Sí, ella era. ¿Y ese que quería? Se preguntó en silencio aferrándose al madero del porche, analizando mejor su postura y la situación que se desencadenaba. ¿Debía correr y gritar como loca para que alguien le ayudara o debía agacharse y tratar de esquivar lo que creía era para ella?

—Maldita mocosa, le quistaste el puesto de Ori a mi hija —gruñó el hombre tensando la cuerda con sus dedos—. La preparé tantos años para ser de parte de la vida del rey, la hice toda una dama… ¡como para que venga una muerta de hambre ignorante como tú para quitarle lo que es suyo!

Sorprendida, alzó ambas de sus cejas. Era la segunda vez que la insultaban en ese día. ¡Otro hombre! Ahora entendía por qué la vecina los odiaba y siempre decía que dos hombres no completaban ni siquiera la mitad de la dignidad de una mujer. Bueno, en realidad, no sabía si todos eran así… pero sí los dos que ella había conocido ese día.

A pesar de sus locas e imposibles ideas, planeaciones de asalto y contraataque, permaneció callada. Escuchando las reclamos del hombre que la amenazaba. Pues cualquier chica en su lugar saldría huyendo con la opción de que la flecha la atravesara en el proceso, eso sin escuchar lo que el hombre decía. Su caso era diferente. En si ella lo era.

Pues él no le dispararía hasta no hacerle saber las razones de su enojo. Despotricaría contra ella reprochándole todo lo que guardaba con él. Incluyendo la información que ella buscaba, antes de matarla.

—Ser Ori es un deber sagrado. Se juega con la vida, no solo de los demás sino que se envuelve su labor con la del rey. Solo hay _una_ Ori irremplazable por cada generación en el trono. No dos, no tres, sino _una_. Una que está destinada por Orión hacia el rey. Por eso…

Ah, esa era información que no conocía. Y como seguramente después de eso le daría su última amenaza, ya sin decir nada que le interesaba… entonces, mejor ahora si corría.

—¡Por eso te mataré!

Dio un paso hacia atrás cuando falló en dar la media vuelta. Su cuerpo lentamente se vio impulsado hacia un lado por la fuerza del aire. Una presión que no ocasionó pero extrañamente familiar. En el transcurso vio una túnica larga color negro moviéndose como un borrón en aire e impactándose con la flecha de la que inexplicablemente se había librado.

No. Ese suceso no era tan inexplicable. Claramente había sentido un empujón haciéndola a un lado, sacándola de la trayectoria hasta caer al suelo. Era alguien... O un algo.

Volteó a ver hacia el suelo, observando su muñeca lastimada con la que se había sostenido para contrarrestar el golpe en el piso. Y ahí aguardó con temor a mirar lo que estaba a un lado suyo.

—Tu hija…

Escuchó una voz varonil, ronca y profunda, pero con una fonación juvenil y un poco peculiar que le hizo sentir algo extraño dentro. ¿Peculiar en qué sentido?

Se sonrojó y con más razón no quiso mirar. Sin embargo, observó con horror como gotas sangre caían al piso… junto con una mano. Y, segundos después escuchó al soldado gritar de dolor, dejándole saber que esa parte del cuerpo le pertenecía.

¿Pero cómo? Esa velocidad…

—La preparaste para tu rey sin siquiera saber lo que es una Ori —se burló apuntándola con su dedo goteando de sangre, ocasionándole hacerse más preguntas sobre su estado de salud al ver ese detalle de reojo—. No obstante, _ésta_ se ha convertido en la posesión más valiosa para él, y nadie podrá tocarla. No sin antes pasar sobre mí.

Su corazón de repente se había enloquecido y sus ganas de mirarle se hicieron insoportables.

—Quieres que tu hija sirva al rey, ¿no es así? —Se mofó mientras se arrancaba la flecha de su antebrazo sin ningún gesto, el cual había usado para interceptar el ataque y escudar a la chica—. Entonces, te digo que desde hoy limpiará los establos y todos los cerdos del corral. _Soldado_ , acabas de grabar el nombre de tu hija y todo tu legado en el libro del rey. Estará degustado con su labor —rio observándolo huir y largarse despavorido—. Felicidades.

Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la capa larga y negra, como un manto nocturno que cobijaba a su protector. Mientras su vista subía se detuvo en las tiras de cabello color carmín que se derramaban en su espalda libremente. Anonadada, se puso de pie con alta velocidad observándolo solo de espaldas mientras se retiraba.

—¡Espera! —Gritó ella queriendo detenerlo sujetándolo de su mano herida, pero esta rápidamente fue retirada con desprecio—. Solo… solo quiero saber si estás bien.

—Hmm… —fue el único sonido con pizcas de burla que hizo antes de irse sin decirle más.

Aunque había querido ir tras él, empujarlo de las escaleras y provocar un _incidente_ por el beso que creía él le había robado, fue incapaz de hacerlo. No después de haber sido salvada por él. Ya no luego de eso, cuando le había mostrado los mismos valores en los que creía. Proteger a alguien aunque pusieras tu vida en riesgo.

Pero…

Se cruzó de brazos al llegar a la esquina donde él había desaparecido. Aunque no lo hubiera atacado ni reclamado, al menos hubiera averiguado su identidad. Ah, sí, ahora que recordaba seguro era el 'súbdito' que le habían mencionado. O el ordeñador de vacas que había subido de puesto al entregarle el suyo a la hija de ese soldado. Pretensiosa y animándose a ella misma, sonrió.

¿Quién diablos era él?

Continuará…

* * *

Notas de autor:


	3. Chapter 3

**—ORI—**

 **Por Zury himura**

* * *

Gracias a todos por los comentarios, seguidores y favoritos. A las chicas que me comentan por face y bueno, a los que leen también. A Edi por su ayuda. Muchas gracias.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos (solo los que tiene que ver con el manga). La historia sí.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 **MELTED GOLD IN A RUBY GLASS**

 **Capitulo 4**

Las cosas no siempre eran lo que parecían, y eso lo había descubierto a través de los años. Un ejemplo singular y sin igual era la ceremonia Orión, o como bien muchos la conocían: _la ceremonia Ori_. Un nombre inofensivo, tan femenino e idealizado que se olvidaba su verdadero propósito. Emocionaba a los más ingenuos y los estimulaba, con sus promesas de posible estatus y cercanía al rey, a entrenar y entregar a lo más valioso que se tenía.

Claro, entre esos ingenuos que volaban entre nubes con el concepto había… no, estaban todo, incluyéndose a sí misma. ¡Todos, _todos_! Al menos los que no residían en el castillo o no conocían del rey, de su historia o lo que se ocultaba tras las murallas blancas del castillo. Era algo que bien podría decirse que había cautivado a muchos pero que seguía guardando en su caja de secretos en algún lugar… que ella aún no encontraba.

Pero bueno, seguíamos con el relato. Durante esa última ceremonia Ori algo extraño había ocurrido, no solo se había encontrado con la horripilante noticia de que ella sería la nueva sirvienta del rey —sí, que emocionante yay… —pero había atravesado un proceso que nadie creía, para ser la elegida, y que hasta ese día no había poder humano que le convenciera de que no lo había vivido.

Como era de esperarse, después de lo sucedido, conoció al rey Enishi Yukishiro. Ambos se exigieron cosas que por parte del hombre fueron totalmente ignoradas. Sin embargo, había un detalle, no, una demanda que el aceptó sin precedente alguno. Una marca que le costaba la vida y la reclamaba para esa isla D'Red, o, como en la antigüedad se le llamaba, de Doragon.

A pesar de tomar días, el emperador de ese lugar, aceptó esa condición grabando su cuerpo con la misma insignia que ella portaba, sellando su pacto que los ataba hasta la muerte. Ella entregándole la vida y él… la vida de los demás. No obstante, no había podido ver esa marca, _nunca_ , incluso cuando insistió verla. Ese pequeño distintivo era guardado y ocultado por el rey en algún lugar de su cuerpo. Ya fuera porque no quería darle gusto o mostrarse domable por una simple chiquilla.

Aunque, esa información era lo que le había hecho quedarse como parte de su acuerdo y otorgándole el beneficio de la duda, pues no podía simplemente pedirle que se desnudara solo para dejarla satisfecha. En cambio, querer hacerlo no era sinónimo a no desearlo. No al menos con lo que había experimentado en esos tres años después de la ceremonia Ori.

Accedió vivir ahí, cuando clamores se escucharon y cuando fue amenazada con otro tipo de cosas si no obedecía. Pero, dos misterios la habían atrapado con tal fuerza que, aparte de las vidas de su pueblo en sus manos, nada más importo. Primero, quería saber la historia de Ori y segundo, quién era ese bastardo ocioso e entrometido que se aparecía de vez en cuando frente a ella.

¿Tenía que recapitular? Bien, pues lo haría. No solo ese individuo había sido el que hacía tres años robó su primer beso y la salvó increíblemente de una muerte, que por tonta y curiosa provocó. Sino que luego de eso desapareció por varias semanas, incluso meses, sin siquiera volverle a hablar.

Naturalmente, preguntó por él a varios del palacio, encontrando desde historias de terror como: «él es un espíritu de la constelación _dragón,_ que vaga por las noches pues no ha tenido descanso eterno…» O, historias extrañas como: « ¿ah, él? Pues si no lo he visto es porque seguro es el que limpia los baños en el castillo» Y cosas así.

Y, aunque la primera historia era la que más la convencía y la que explicaba muchas cosas durante sus encuentros, estaba renuente a valerse de explicaciones baratas sobre fantasmas y supersticiones para explicar algo que aún no podía. Sin embargo, había encontrado un rasgo peculiar entre todas esas declaraciones y lo que le hizo prestar atención e indagar a profundidad. Ya que notó, durante sus interrogatorio, ya sea durante la cena y sus entrenamientos, que entre más se acercaba a gente con más alto cargo las respuestas se iban tornando más serias y no variaban.

Más creíbles y fáciles de entender. Unas que podía aceptar sin la fantasía un cuento de hadas o hecho a la antigua con figuras místicas. Estas eran historias que abrían más su curiosidad en lugar de saciarla.

Un ejemplo estaba en el lugar de entrenamiento, donde lo había visto por tercera vez a sus diez meses de vivir en el castillo. Como ya era una costumbre, practicaba como soldada iniciada al haberse enlistado voluntariamente en el ejercito del rey. Claro, prefería eso: una espada, un caballo y un campo de batalla a… un trapo, un mandil y un closet de aseo.

Resumiendo, era la tercera vez que lo veía de lejos. Mientras entrenaba algunos movimientos de katana junto a Sanosuke Sagara y Megumi Takani, lo encontró observándola un par de segundos detrás de los pilares antes de retirarse. Cuando ella quiso alcanzarlo y hablarle, había desaparecido sin dejar rastro ni forma de seguirlo. Ganándose bañar a los perros como forma de castigo al dejar sus ejercicios inconclusos y seguir a alguien que nadie más había visto.

En esta ocasión fue en la que le pudo preguntarle a Megumi sobre él, obteniendo como respuesta su segunda pista que no solo la hacía dudar sino que le hablaba más de ella en lugar de la persona en cuestión. Según la chica, ese hombre era la mano derecha del rey, y que justamente como pasaba con su señor, éste no se dejaba ver a menudo ni por cualquiera.

Supuestamente Megumi, Enishi solo había sido visto por cinco personas en la actualidad, lo cual explicaba sus ausencias y necesidad de vocero en sus audiencias con el pueblo. Entre esas cinco personas se encontraba: Sanosuke Sagara, Megumi Takani, ella, y otro par de personas que aún no conocía, en este par se incluía a ese chico misterioso.

Aunque era consciente de que el rey necesitaba estar seguro en todo aspecto no entendía la necesidad extremista para esa clase de intimidad. Era decir, tenía un montón de soldados que darían la vida por el reino, incluso por un rey que no conocían, pero que extrañamente había sido lo astuto necesario como para ganar su confianza y lealtad.

Justo como él. El pelirrojo intrigante que merodeaba solo para fastidiarle la existencia, recordándole lo que le había hecho. Un súbdito, leal al rey, digno de toda su confianza y ahora de su curiosidad. ¿Por qué si no era él, entonces quién?

Recordaba también esa época de invierno donde todos entrenaban casi sacándose las entrañas en ese escenario simulado de sus enemigos. Esa noche de invierno crudo, dos años después de la ceremonia Ori, donde juró que se le caerían los dedos del pie al ser obligados a entrenar descalzos durante una nevada infernal. Donde casi moría de hipotermia… ah, y de un sablazo, por entretenerse con su presencia en una de las esquinas del patio.

O también, cuando Katsu la llamó, a los veintisiete meses de vivir en el palacio, invitándola a un paseo por los árboles frondosos a las orillas del castillo para que juntos vieran los inicios o esqueleto de su nueva ciudad. Cuando ahí, mientras hablaban de los rápidos avances y justa palabra del rey para ayudar a la gente de la isla, el joven se le declaró.

Había sido repentino y no tardo mucho para llegar a la conclusión de que quería intentar algo nuevo. Pues a su edad era lo más natural, aunque ella aún no lo sentía así. Creía que se había quedado atrapada en la época donde su curiosidad gobernada y donde los hombres pasaban a un plano desconocido y del que todavía no se quería ocupar. Sin embargo, en el palacio estaba sola. Sin nadie con quien hablar o cotillear de las cosas que le pasaban.

Ni su hermano, Misao, o sus viejos amigos que no vio durante todo ese tiempo. Pues su promesa se mantuvo siempre, entregando su libertad a cambio de cosas y personas importantes.

Aunque su interés, no sabía si carnal o no, se dirigió hacia el rey en un punto, supo de sobra que era un imposible. Para ella, simplemente era una atracción que conocía como simple intriga hacia alguien… incluso lo experimentaba cada vez que pensaba en ese otro chico que parecía merodearla desde su entrega Ori.

Y, justo cuando lo pensaba, apareció ese día, como si supera que alguien se le iba a declarar y que debía estar ahí para recordarle alguna cosa que ella no sabía. Tal vez que quedaría solterona y le espantaría los pretendientes.

Su aspecto siniestro e intimidante no fue ignorado, se presentó ante ambos, con una sonrisa extraña solo para hablarle algunas palabras al oído de Katsu, quien se despidió despavorido con el rostro pálido.

— _¡¿Qué te pasa?!_ —Recordaba que le reclamó, olvidándose de las miles de preguntas que había ordenado, de acuerdo a su prioridad, en su mente para la próxima que lo viera. No un: cómo te llamas, quién eres, por qué me sigues… sino un _¡¿qué te pasa?!_

¡¿En serio?!

Y bueno, nada nuevo había ganado de él, un simple resoplo burlón era lo máximo que había conseguido, justo como en su segundo encuentro. Aunque no se dio por vencida, pudo adelantarse y tomarlo de la mano con fuerza y con intención de quebrarle los dedos si trataba de huir. Ahora tenía la fuerza para hacerlo y lo haría si huía.

Pero él, simplemente vio su acción con simple disgusto y seriedad. Como cuando era pequeña y había tocado una piedra preciosa en la casa donde su papá trabajaba y todos la habían visto discriminadamente como una pordiosera sucia tocando lo más preciado de la mansión. Algo así.

En cambio, esa vez no se retractó como aquella. Aplicó más fuerza cuando sus elegantes pero ásperas manos quisieron buscar una salida de su agarre. Acción que poco a poco perdió insistencia cuando la cicatriz apenas visible de la flecha que la protegió en el pasado fue descubierta al halar de su manto negro.

Sin ganas de molestarlo más, lo dejo ir. Y, esa vez fue la última vez que lo vio.

Eran hechos que no podía aceptar sin explicación, pero que en ese exacto momento que vivía no debían importarle. Simplemente los utilizaba como una manera de distraer su mente para no enfocarse en lo que estaba por hacer. Para no retractarse y correr como gallina asustadiza y acorrucarse en su corral.

Momentos antes necesitó dejarse volar, ya fuera en su felicidad o en sus locuras, en aquello que le importaba más y por lo que viviría. Mientras pensó que la imagen de su hermano le vendría a la mente, probablemente casándose con su amiga Misao, no hubo otra silueta en su mente más la que aquellos dos hombres. El rey que intentaba servir, tan callado, serio, humilde, al que tanto respetaba y con el que le agradaba pasar la tarde, y ese otro, un individuo enigmático, y que le fascinaba por el nivel de misterio que representaba. Ese de cabello color de la sangre que siempre quiso conocer... Y al que claro, le quiso reclamar.

El aire fresco de la tarde golpeó su rostro llevando con su fuerza algunos botones de agua dulce que se adhirieron a su piel. Las nubes grises colapsaban unas con otras ocasionando estruendos en el cielo y a lo lejos que solo le recordaban que pronto estarían sobre su cabeza. Mientras que el barco se balanceaba de lado a lado indiscriminadamente y con agresividad, por las olas furiosas del mar.

Sus labios recién refrescados por las gotas de lluvia se unieron formando una curva mientras el resto de sus ropas negras se iban empapando. Y, sus ojos índigo se postraron en el barco enemigo que recientemente había lanzado cuerdas y tarimas con las que llegarían al suyo. Astutamente esperó, dejando que los demás soldados a sus espaldas resguardaran y obtuvieran lo que el rey había pedido sacar del fondo del océano o de ese barco. Si se encargaba del enemigo, no solo estaría defendiendo a su rey, sino a todo un reino. Toda una población.

Por otra parte…

Debía decir que la ceremonia Orión no había sido lo más importante en su vida, no obstante, era lo que se la había cambiado. Sin ese incidente, sin su curiosidad, ese rey, esa marca, ese súbdito e incluso ese beso ella no estaría ahí, adelantándose en lo que ninguna otra niña hacia tres años haría. Esa era la última prueba para subir de rango y estar a un paso más cerca de tener acceso al castillo y saciar su curiosidad.

No era casualidad…

Sonrió.

 _Era destino._

Impulsándose con la punta de sus pies, sacó ambas de sus katanas cortas, cortando las gotas de lluvia a sus costados y creándose camino entre todos aquellos soldados. Su velocidad no era la mejor, ni siquiera su técnica, pero su voluntad y la habilidad de predecir el patrón con el que sus enemigos se movían era lo único que la había mantenido con vida hasta ese punto. Y, eso se lo debía a su maestro, aquel que por órdenes del rey fue en lo que se concentró en enseñarle.

Esquivó varios golpes, agachándose y dando de baja a algunos con el uso tan solo del mango de sus espadas. Justo en frente se encontraba el que seguramente era líder de ese escuadrón, usando una espada muy peculiar en ayuda de sus soldados. Vestido con ropas grises que lo distinguían de la isla vecina. Su frente vendada cubriendo parte de cabello largo y rubio, gabardina larga y botas con casquillo de acero… todo eso le ayudaba a lucir temible. Sonrió. _Más no invencible_.

Arrastró su arma impactándola con algunas otras al atravesar el puente que unía sus barcos. Y saltó, aferrándose a la empuñadura, enfundando la izquierda para atacarlo al aterrizar; pero, éste la esquivó con la hoja de su espada dividida en dos. En ese instante, cuando un relámpago cayó muy cerca y se reflejó en los ojos verdes de ese sujeto sin hacerlo pestañear, supo que tardaría más de lo que pensó. Entonces entendió por qué Sanosuke había ordenado esperar en grupo para atacarlo.

Él no era lo que creyó. Aun así, decidió no obedecer, pues ninguno de los seis que se suponía debía esperar estaban en el rango de su visión.

Apretando su quijada, aterrizó provocando un estruendo cuando sus pies tocaron el piso. Su falda negra, mojada y pesada, apenas se alzó con el impulso de su peso, dejando al descubierto sus pantalones de cuero de los cuales se desprendieron gotas de agua que se aplacaron al caer en sus botas negras de piel.

El enemigo la miró fijamente, llevando su mano hacia sus caderas para desenfundar su segunda espada de plata oculta en su gabardina. Una vez lo hizo, apuntó sin importarle el género del soldado que se había plantado enfrente para amenazarle con un arma de tamaño absurdo. Sin embargo, no tenía tiempo para averiguar nada de eso. Por solo una razón había movilizado todas sus tropas para llegar hasta ahí en menos de medio día. Solo por la información de su oráculo. Por el regreso de Doragon y la estúpida leyenda de la copa rubí.

Porque por fin llegaba la fecha en la que toda la tierra temblaría, la sangre se derramaría y mucha gente moriría. Porque era el año señalado, cuando se encontraba al elegido. Por eso mataría, robaría y escupiría la cara del rey sin rostro de esa nación.

Estaba ahí… por Ori.

El peso del agua cayó insistentemente sobre sus hombros y cabeza. Sus manos masculinas se empaparon y le dificultaron el agarre en el mango forrado de cuero de su espada más exótica en su colección. Aun así, al ver como sus hombres se debatían en ese pequeño pero inalcanzable campo de batalla, enfrentaría a ese soldado vestido de negro que se interponía entre su nave y la siguiente. Donde mataría a todos y navegaría justo a la tierra sagrada y antigua donde Doragon descendió, la isla D'Red.

Motivado y apasionado por atravesar el alma de ese fiero enemigo de ojos azules deslizó la espada larga en sus costillas lanzando su blanda hoja contra la silueta. Solo le bastaría un movimiento de su muñeca, solo un par de segundos le tomaría acabar con su último obstáculo y descuartizarlo con la trayectoria de su ataque. Pero no fue así. Ese maldito se había movido cuando la hoja alcanzó al rozar el costado su pierna, agachándose mientras su vaina lo defendía de otro corte inminente.

Dio un paso enfrente con incredulidad y enderezó su espalda, acomodando su ángulo mientras estudiaba la figura que se enderezaba para volver a enfundar; ya fuera por miedo o porque esperaba para ver sus habilidades como espadachín y ejecutar el ataque que le daría su victoria.

Gruñó disimuladamente con el último pensamiento. Si tenía razón, ese soldado era un estúpido o uno demasiado listo. A consecuencia de sus dudas, lo estudió otros segundos más, esperando o incitándolo inconscientemente a que diera su primer golpe. Sin obtener nada, volvió a estirar su mano, demandándole a su arma ser desenvainada una segunda vez; no solo para defenderse, quería verlo actuar. Lo haría bailar hasta que se hartara de huir, _hasta que le entregara su vida_.

No le costó demasiado. Solo bastó un par de sablazos para que su corazón se acelerara al verlo responder por fin, con pose ofensiva, listo para atacar. Pero esta vez ya no jugaría. Quería sentir en carne propia lo que se experimentaba en un combate de corta distancia. Así que dejó caer su larga katana recogiendo en sus dedos la original, con la que había iniciado destajando a sus enemigos, la que usaría para ese sujeto de coleta negra.

Ansioso de sentir su sangre caliente derramándose sobre sus manos y desvaneciéndose con la fría agua del cielo, se lanzó al ataque. Riendo, gozando de lo que en su interior sentía al verlo majestuosamente aguardando por él. Sin un gesto, sin un respingo. Simple valentía que se había forjado en un solo hombre, una sola mano, en su espada.

Sus risas se intensificaron al verse danzando en un sin fin de choques de espadas con ese sujeto. Podía ver su alrededor girar sin cesar, como un baile conmemorable bajo los relámpagos y la furia del cielo. Ese rostro pálido cubierto por esas tiras negras de cabello mojado, exhalando e inhalando probablemente con excitación e ira, robaban toda su atención y casi que le provocaba perderse la gloria del cielo. Ese, alguien que era digno de su calibre, de sus ansias de vencer y _de su todo_. Estaba enfrente de lo que pensó que sentiría solo enfrentándose con el rey. _Solo por Ori_.

Fue alejado por un puñetazo en la cara haciéndolo desistir de su ataque al probar su saliva combinada con sangre. Liquido amargo que también vio salir de los pantalones de cuero de ese bastardo cuyos ojos se asemejaban al agua. Hecho que lo lleno de éxtasi.

Ese de la isla Doragon moriría y ni su familia podría velarlo con lo poco de carne que dejaría. Aunque esta ocasión lo dudó, él podía ver a través de sus enemigos. Podía reconocer sus miedos y aptitudes con tan solo mirarlos a la cara.

Pero no esta vez. No con ese soldado. Sus largos cabellos negros se escurrían por sobre toda su cara, ocultando sus facciones, más que el color de sus ojos. No había nada, ni una cicatriz o mueca que le dijeran sobre su pasado, sobre él. Incluso sus emociones. Con esto, no supo si fue cosa de la lluvia o de alguna habilidad que _ese_ poseía. Pero en sí, solo podía ver sus labios, formarse de una línea recta y torcerse gradualmente en una curva perfecta. Por primera vez. _Un cambio en su rostro._

Estaba listo para atacar y _él_ también lo estaba. Hasta sus dedos le cosquillearon por brincar en el cielo y encajarle en el pecho esa espada, pero fueron los latidos desbocados de su corazón los que golpearon su pecho, elevando su adrenalina al ver a su adversario de coleta alta y negra, despegar sus pies del piso. Girando, impulsándose y ocasionando que el agua encharcada volara a su alrededor por el poder de su fuerza. Y supo incluso en ese momento de vida y muerte que se enfrentaba con un adversario glorioso y hasta su escenario lo confirmaba.

Soltó su último suspiro y lanzó su último ataque, usaría el secreto antiguo de su técnica. Pero, se detuvo por un segundo cambiando de estrategia en el instante, cuando el soldado lo esquivó con tan solo moverse a lado, cuando estuvo tan cerca, cuando sus mechones negros se movieron de su vista y le dejaron conocer esa flama en el océano majestuoso que rugía con furia dentro de sus pupilas. _Sus ojos detrás de esa cortina de acero oscuro._

 _Él_ era alguien a quien cualquier otro pudo temer.

Ansioso, sus manos se movieron hacia su espalda para recurrir a las flechas ocultas bajo sus ropas, cuando ese caballero atoró su propia hoja de su katana entre la dividida de él y se la arrancó, deshaciéndose de la suya propia. Esta vez tenía la delantera, sacando la otra arma de tamaño mediano que había conservado en su costado izquierdo.

No, supo que ya no había tiempo para usar su arco, solo usaría esas varas como un arma para defenderse antes de que su mano derecha llegara. Antes de que el rey sin rostro reclamara el cristal que reposaba silenciosamente en el sótano de su barco, a través de ese asesino calculador y cruel. A quien los rayos del cielo apoyaban a sus espaldas.

Ágilmente, se movió cuando la hoja de esa espada sedienta de victoria formó una línea recta que quiso cortar su cuello. Se defendió, cruzando ambas de las flechas y usando las puntas de acero con cortas púas para dañar cualquier abertura que pudiera ver. Esquivó varios golpes y pudo contrarrestar muchos otros de ellos. Pero en sus planes no estaba enfrentarlo solo, sino con el escuadrón de soldados enemigos que estaba supuesto a cruzar hacia su barco y activar la trampa con su peso para volarlos en mil pedazos con la nueva invención de su reino.

Gimió y gruñó cuando la punta de la espada de ese soldado se posó contra su garganta cuando estuvo en el suelo. La batalla había acabado en una docena de golpes que para su desgracia no habían estado en sus planes. Ese fiero caballero que seguro era del escuadrón de caballeros blancos seguramente era uno de los más confiables del rey. Un trofeo que bien pudo haber ganado al encontrar a la Ori de esa generación.

—Me rindo —gruñó el de cabello en puntas giñando un ojo y apretando las flechas en su mano cuando vio a ese caballero bajando la espada. Tan ingenuo, tan estúpido y confiado. Tantos defectos que solo dejaron entrever que solo se trataba de un novato en el campo de batalla, incluso tomando vidas. Sigilosamente, ajusto ambas varillas en su puño, acomodándolas para dar su último golpe antes de morir ante la supremacía y legado de Doragon.

Kaoru vio al rubio sostenerla la mirada. Mientras su boca gritaba rendición su vista seguía encendida con la ira de un enemigo que apuñalaría por detrás. No sabía cuándo pero no era tonta como para olvidar ese par de flechas que seguían en su mano. Así que jugó su juego, cuando nadie más estuvo a su alrededor. Dejó que su último movimiento fuera el de deshonra antes de tirarlo consiente.

Lentamente, como si se tratase de un sueño, la mano del muchacho se asió hacia el cielo, apuntando con las flechas a sus piernas y luego hasta su abdomen. Ante ese movimiento ella sonrió, toda vida era sagrada hasta que el instinto amenazaba la tranquilidad de más vidas inocentes.

Ese era _su_ día. Ese era el momento que había jurado nunca dejar que algo así pasara. _Esa era ella_.

Frunciendo el gesto de sus cejas, alzó su pierna derecha dejándola caer con fuerza en la mano izquierda que reposaba en el piso del hombre. Cuando su grito se escuchó, sujetó con fuerza la mano que le atacaba flexionando su rodilla para clavarla justo en el codo de su adversario para romper su brazo. Solo así y con otro moviente de su pie contra su rostro pudo dejarlo inconsciente, antes de que un ruido profundo se creara a su alrededor.

Cansada, se giró en su eje, observando a su costado una figura familiar que había llegado del otro lado del barco, donde todo estaba vacío. Era él, el chico de cabello carmín, vestido completamente en unos mantos negros que se arrastraban hasta cubrir sus pies. Empapado por la lluvia, con cabello adherido a su piel mientras este ocultaba su rostro y parte de sus ojos. _Justo como ella_.

Estaba ahí, mirándole, sin hacer nada… o, estaba esperando por algo. Como si hubiera llegado recientemente por alguna razón. ¿Acaso era un espectador? ¿O también había participado sin que ella lo hubiese notado? No lo sabía, pero esta vez no fue diferente a las demás. Dio la media vuelta arrastrando sus pesadas vestiduras con cada paso que daba, en silencio, e indiferente a la sangre que se había derramado a su alrededor. _Apático a todo_.

 _Sin embargo_

Agotada, arrastró el cuerpo del rubio tras ella. Estaba cansada de ese juego del gato y el ratón. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que perseguir a un fantasma. Giró su rostro sin prestar más atención y siguió su camino, cruzando el puente de los barcos y dejando que sus compañeros se encargaran de revisar la nave enemiga. Tal vez estaba siento muy fría e indiferente, pero…

Tal vez…

Mañana…

Tendría más tiempo de volver a ser una niña y pensar como tal para descubrir sus secretos. Esbozó una sonrisa discreta, probando un poco del agua del cielo cuando los relámpagos se escucharon con furor.

 _Hoy… era una soldado._

 **II**

Los tres se postraron ante el rey Yukishiro, quien aguardaba pacientemente en su trono.

Ese día el olor a vainilla había cambiado discretamente. Hasta ese punto sabía que era la única lunática que ponía atención a esos detalles tan pequeños que eran ignorados por el resto, inclusive por el que gobernaba esas tierras. Su sutilidad había sido remplazada por la fragancia de las fresas recién cortadas y cuando se olían de cerca. Como cuando su padre se las traía como obsequio al ser su fruta favorita en cada cumpleaños y terminaba comiéndoselas a mordidas en el porche de su casa.

Era ese perfume que la hacía delirar hasta llegar al pasado en un corto segundo, con tan solo cerrar los ojos y respirar profundo. Para que la motivaran a posar sus manos en el piso y postrar su rostro en el suelo para que su cuerpo se relajara ene se viaje de tiempo. Para que su mente volara hasta sus orígenes hasta los más bellos momentos en los que disfruto de su inocencia.

—¿Estás bien, Ori?

Abrió los ojos de golpe observando de reojo el piso frio y blanco en el que reposaba su mejilla. Lentamente se separó avergonzándose al recibir las miradas confusas de todos los que la habían visto postrarse y tal vez hablar sola sobre las fresas que su padre seguramente se había robado de los jardines del palacio. Oh, rayos, seguramente había confesado un crimen.

—Ori… —repitió el rey parándose en seguida para llegar hasta ella. Lucia seriamente preocupado—. Traeré a un doctor si eso es lo que necesitas.

—No, no, no, su majestad —Se paró rápidamente alzando las manos al aire para espantar cualquier duda que le hubiera quedado—. Mire, estoy bien, puedo correr y caminar derecha, hasta puedo gatear si…

Enishi rio y volvió a tomar asiento ladeando la mano para asegurarle que entendía su distracción.

—Muy buen trabajo en el campo de batalla, Ori. Me contaron tus hazañas y me has traído a un verdadero pez gordo.

—Parece que es el jefe del ejército de —Había hablado sin pensar interrumpido a su majestad y ganándose las miradas reprobatorias de los otros dos—. Disculpe…

Divertido con la actitud de la mujer le dio un par de palmaditas en la espalda para despreocuparla—. Él no es jefe de ningún ejército, Ori, es el rey de la otra isla.

Esta vez sí necesitaba a Sanosuke Sagara que estuviera detrás de ella y no a su lado. Si se iba a desmayar no necesariamente quería caer en ese piso duro donde empaparía más de lo que ya había hecho y donde seguro terminaría descalabrada.

—Entonces —tartamudeó insegura recogiendo los flecos mojados para retirarlos de su cara—¿… lo liberamos o algo así?

—Sí, algo así —musitó el rey entre risas.

—Mi rey —objetó Megumi poniéndose de pie con rapidez—. ¿Está seguro de lo que hará?

Sanosuke Sagara también se había puesto de pie apoyando extrañamente a su compañera. ¿Por qué decía extrañamente? Bueno, normalmente ellos nunca se ponían de acuerdo. Peleaban por el último plato de arroz en la cocina y la posición de cada silla en el comedor. El pasador de cabello de Kaoru o el jabón que usaban para los perros.

Todo era un debate existencial para ellos, quienes decían que se odiaban, ya fuera por egocentrismo por parte de Megumi o estupidez por parte de Sagara. Y claro, que si la ponían a elegir, por mucho que mostrara neutralidad en público, secretamente apoyaba a la Takani.

Ambos lo ignoraban, pero todos en ese reino sabían que terminarían con ocho chiquillos corriendo y volviendo loco al rey en el futuro. Claro, si no los echaba primero al no poder controlarlos con el genio combinado de ambos.

—Mi rey —Sagara pronunció despacio, demasiado como para que ella prestara atención en el tono con el que se dirigían a su majestad—. Por qué no lo piensa primero y entonces nos dice su próxima orden —sugirió sospechosamente.

En su opinión, parecía como si esos dos estuvieran cuestionando la autoridad del ser supremo al que servían. ¿Acaso comenzarían rebelándose? O ¿por qué lo hacían?

—Ya vaya, era una broma —rio el joven de cabello plateado volviendo a su trono—. Solo tengo que decir que hicieron buen trabajo así que una bolsa de doblones de oro será mandada a cada una de sus habitaciones.

Más relajados, los dos soldados le agradecieron con una reverencia. Sin embargo, ella ya no estaba tranquila en cuanto a ese cambio de actitud. Un rey jamás obedecía a sus súbditos, mucho menos a un _Sanosuke Sagara_.

—Ammm —Dio un paso enfrente aventurándose aún después de sus dudas—. Quería pedir un permiso especial, ya sabe usted dijo que el que recuperara el cristal usted cumpliría alguna petición que tuviese.

Megumi miró nuevamente alertada a su señor. Aunque esta vez fue detenida por la mano del mismo antes de que volviera hablar, mirándole de forma agresiva como si le dijera que ya había tenido suficiente con su actitud de madre controladora.

—Ori, halague tu trabajo pero también te recuerdo que desobedeciste la orden de tu superior aquí presente. Nunca debiste ir sola.

—Bien, no hice caso. Pero lo traje vivo.

—Dime lo que deseas —murmuró cansado y dispuesto a ofrecerle todo menos su libertad.

—Pronto será mi cumpleaños y bueno, quería festejarlo con mi hermano y…

Enishi posó su mano frente a él deteniéndola cualquier otra petición loca que saliera de su boca.

—Para allí, te recuerdo que no puedes salir de este castillo.

—No sin su autorización —le recordó de igual manera. No sería timada ni por su propio rey. Él le había prometido y ahora le cumplía porque le cumplía.

—Ori, ve y celebra tu cumpleaños con tus amigos dentro del castillo, ahora más que nunca debemos cuidarte. Esa es mi última palabra…

—¡Pero mi señor! —Megumi volvió a pararse pero fue ignorada por su majestad.

—Esa fue mi última palabra, Takani….

 **III**

El olor a betún se había regado en esa pequeña sala, donde todos… bueno, amigos de Sanosuke y Megumi, fueron invitados para avivar el ambiente. Ya que si se trataba de invitar a los suyos, terminaría con una torta completa, una sala vacía y una que otra rueda de pasto seco rodando por ahí mientras los ruidos de insectos como música instrumental animaban su 'fiesta'.

Sonrió, aparentemente contenta de tenerlos ahí rellenando el espacio, mientras saludaba a otro par que acababa de llegar. A diferencia de Sano, Megumi estaba bastante disgustada con las libertades que el chico se había tomado. Desde los preparativos, los invitados y la comida hasta la tremenda cantidad de alcohol y mujeres que había llevado. Y es que la mujer parecía tan paranoica. Creía y juraba que alguien los encontraría y que todos serian castigados, aun después de atestiguar al rey dando su permiso; extrañamente, ella pensaba que terminaría cambiando de opinión al final.

Por su parte, no le importaba. Ese día cumplía diecisiete años, y, recientemente y antes de la fiesta Sanosuke Sagara la había elevado de rango como miembro de uno de los caballeros sagrados en la corte del rey. Eso significaba, y si no se equivocaba, que tenía muchas de las razones por las cuales celebrar. Ya que con ese nuevo puesto podría salir de vez en cuando del palacio y visitar a los aldeanos, incluyendo su hermano y su mejor amiga.

Animada y contenta con lo que el futuro le traería, bebió dos vasos del jugo virgen de piña que Sano había preparado y dejado en la mesa de centro para que todos lo probaran. Pues según él era una invención de la cual estaba muy orgulloso… aunque sabía un poco extraño. Sospechosa, tomó una segunda porción y luego otras dos y otras tres, tantas que termino perdiendo la cuenta.

Solo tenía la consciencia suficiente como para saber que era la mejor fiesta a la que había asistido y la mejor bebida virgen que había probado… o eso creía. No, más bien la única fiesta a la que había sido invitada, si tenían que decir la verdad.

Pronto, todo el cuarto giraba y todos reían. Incluso su actitud siempre calculadora parecía hacerse a un lado para dejarla socializar libremente y como nunca le había importado hacerlo, hasta ese momento. Podía ver más y más gente acercándosele, sobretodo hombres que parecían más interesados en insistir por su permiso para tocar el material de su uniforme.

Rio inocentemente y desganada.

¡Qué locos! Los golpeó juguetonamente para alejarlos. ¿Para qué querían sentir su uniforme si se suponía todos vestían igual a excepción de la falda que ellas usaban? ¿Acaso era eso lo que querían tocar?

—¿Te gusto mi nueva bebida, Ori? —Sano gritó desde el otro lado de la habitación mostrándole como vertía sake en el contenedor donde había estado haciendo sus bebidas—. Sabía que eres demasiado juiciosa así que disimule el olor y el sabor con esto —Elevó un frasco con extracto de frutas tan potente como para esconder cualquier sabor.

—¡Tonto…! —gritó molesta manoteando a los demás hombres que se le acercaban más de la cuenta. Ya le era claro lo que estaba pasando ahí.

Poco a poco las risas se fueron apagando junto a las luces y los hombres a su alrededor se movieron considerablemente como si hubieran sido alejados con la sensación de un solo soplido. Sin entender, también dejo de reír y maldecir a Sagara y puso atención a lo que sucedida, ya que sus instintos se habían puesto en alerta. Solo se enfocó en la figura de negro a la que todos observaban en medio de las penumbras, con su capa desgarrada en las orillas dando un efecto de sombras, mientras su paso lo distinguía de cualquier otra persona en la habitación.

—¡¿Quién eres tú… quién te invitó?! —Exclamó molesta, los efectos del alcohol que había ingerido se fueron esfumando gradualmente y tan pronto esta figura se iba acercando—. La invitación seguro decía: _¡debes traer regalo!_ Y no lo trajiste, como esta bola de inútiles codos que vinieron a comer y emborracharse... — _O emborracharme_ , se repitió mentalmente.

—Oye… —Varios protestaron pero callaron al observarlo avanzar sin prestarles atención.

El recién llegado se acercó al pastel cuyas velas seguían encendidas, y las únicas que alumbraban una pequeña porción a su alrededor haciendo sintonía con sus ojos dorados. Se inclinó con una sonrisa retorcida y la miró solo a ella.

—Ori… —susurró con profundidad dejando que su voz rasposa y ronca la alcanzara antes de soplar y apagar las velas, dejándolos en una oscuridad absoluta—. Ya es hora.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** el rey de la otra isla piensa que el soldado es hombre y no Kaoru, que es mujer. Lo notaran en el cambio de la narración, solo quería aclarar eso. Gracias por todo.


	4. Chapter 4

— **ORI** —

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios; a May y a Edi por opinar en este capítulo. Espero les agrade.

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 **MELTED GOLD IN A RUBY GLASS**

Capítulo 4

Los hilillos de su cabello se movían de lado a lado, mientras las fuerzas de las ráfagas chocaban contra su cara. El cielo azul oscuro era el único testigo de su lucha, de su vergüenza y de su impotencia. La luna el juez que la castigaba con su luz para que recordara por siempre a lo que había sucumbido a sus errores y la pesadilla que sus malas decisiones habían provocado.

Frunció el ceño sosteniéndose con fuerza de las manos que la sujetaban.

Siempre pensó que solo eran las princesas las que terminaban de esa forma al final de un cuento, o cuando su héroe llegaba al rescate para salvarlas o besarlas. Una luna de miel o después de casarse, cuando gritabas: —¡Lo hice! —Cogiendo a tu pareja para arrojarla hacia arriba y ver si la volvías a atrapar en el intento… bueno, tal vez eso no. Pero si lo demás.

Aunque nunca había imaginado que ella terminaría en esa situación, _nunca_ jamás en su vida; simplemente estaba aséptica de lo que sucedería y de lo que eso significaba.

—¿Acaso este sujeto sabe de mí en secreto y por eso me espiaba? Por eso llegó interrumpiendo mi fiesta para solo cogerme de la cintura diciendo: «Es hora Ori, vine a arruinarte la fiesta y mírenme todos y esas cosas» —se dijo sosteniéndose con más fuerza— . Primero, porque me cargó y sacó de ahí si bien pudo solo preguntar, ya sabes… hablar conmigo a solas. ¿Por qué tanto drama apagando las luces? ¿Acaso esta despechado porque no lo invite? Es decir, no lo conozco, casi nunca lo veo… no es como si fuera mi mejor amigo o algo así. Y, si solo quería venir, pues me hubiera dado indirectas si no tenía una vida social al igual que yo… digo, es entendible, un poco predecible.

—¿Te puedes callar? —Repitió el hombre sin mirarla, ¿acaso no se daba cuenta de lo cerca que estaban y que podía oírla?

Ah, sí. Estaba hablando en voz alta, por eso río. Pero al menos estaba satisfecha de que sus pensamientos hubieran sido conocidos así era fácil deducir que para nada le agradaba la forma en la que la cargaba y, que tenía muchas explicaciones que hacerle.

—Ah, no me disculparé. A propósito, ¿puedes bajarme? No es como que no pueda caminar por mí misma, ¿sabes? Tengo dos pies para hacerlo sola.

Él no dijo nada, seguía enfocado en las entradas donde habían llegado para caminar por el pasillo que los llevaba al porche antiguo. A su destino.

—Además, no puedes tocarme así como así —Se zafó girándose en el aire cuando se sintió lucida lo suficiente como para mantener su equilibrio, y, aterrizó en el piso de madera, con su mano apoyándose para no caer—. Solo el rey puede hacerlo.

¡¿Y qué demonios estaba diciendo?!

Quiso retractarse, pero era un impulso que ya le había salido. Tampoco era como si dijera mentiras, en realidad eso era lo que le habían dicho los últimos años. En caso de que el rey la dejara de ver como su arma, solo él podría tocarla, ningún otro hombre podría mancharla.

—Mi rey —El de cabello carmín alzó su barbilla apuntando hacia el hombre en medio del jardín, se trataba del rey Enishi, quien seguía colocando algunas rocas de jade alrededor de un símbolo en el piso—. La he traído.

Sus dedos soltaron la última piedra y se giró para recibirlos con una sonrisa. Sobre todo a Kaoru, quien lucía demasiado diferente con su cabello suelto y mejillas espolvoreadas de rosa.

—Bien... —Soltó Enishi caminando hacia ellos—, Ori, hoy has pasado tu última prueba, pero, para ser mi arma sagrada tendrás que pasar por otra más.

Genial. Cerró los ojos lamentándose haber tomado ese maldito jugo. Que, ¿acaso el rey no sabía lo que significaba: «si puedes irte de fiesta»? ¡¿Acaso no sabía que cosas salvajes ocurrían ahí y las personas no quedaban mentalmente estables?!

—¿No puedo hacerlo mañana? —Jugueteó con sus manos, dibujando círculos con la punta de su pie, el cual fue detenido cuando el hombre de negro enfrente de ella, dejó caer su katana enfundada para obligarla a parar.

—No, será hoy y será contra él —Enishi dio varios pasos hacia atrás alejándose de ellos—. Así que buena suerte, —Corrió hasta quedar a salvo detrás de una pared de madera.

¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Qué clase de rey… no! Más bien, ¡¿qué clase de soldado era este?! Miró al hombre de cabellera de fuego, no sonreía. Así como nunca lo hacía.

Suspiró y dejó caer sus hombros, flexionando las rodillas para posicionarse y enfrentarlo. Dejaría que hiciera el primer movimiento, de ahí solo necesitaba estudiarlo y saber cómo moverse contra él. Respiró profundo y afiló su mirada. Su corazón se estaba acelerando tanto que se sintió nerviosa.

¿Por qué?

¿Era acaso su espíritu de espadachín o acaso los nervios que sentía al estar frente a una persona tan intimidante como él?

El que le dio su primer… beso…

Bien, eso era motivo suficiente como para no aguardar. Había esperado tantos años solo para esto. Empujó su espada con todo y funda sujetándola en el aire, separándola de su vaina. Corrió atravesando la distancia entre ellos tan rápido como pudo y antes de llegar a él, lanzo su primer ataque, o lo que pareció serlo. Encajó la vaina en el suelo, sosteniéndose de la orilla hasta el final, ocasionando que su cuerpo girara para atacarlo de forma horizontal. Entonces, detrás de ella apareció su katana cortando el aire hasta llegar a la capa negra del hombre, atorándose en el material hasta rasgarlo y solo eso.

Como respuesta, obtuvo un movimiento rápido que no logró notar a pesar de que se retiró un poco para estudiarlo, luego, un sablazo por la parte inferior la hizo retroceder nuevamente para esquivarlo con un salto. Giró su espada en su mano, dejando su hoja hacia tras, mientras se apuraba nuevamente y desenfundaba su espada corta como soporte. Nuevamente, se acercó, cruzando ambas de sus armas solo para rozar el aire, cortar pedazos de tela y nada más.

Por su parte, el hombre no hacía nada más que esquivar; se movía tan rápido que no pudo seguir su velocidad. Su espada estaba aún en la funda, lo que solo la hizo enojar. Pues si la bloqueaba era solo de esa forma y girando en el aire para retroceder. Era bueno, eso era evidente, pero también que la subestimaba a tal grado de no mostrar sus ataques.

Molesta, respiró para deshacerse de esas emociones negativas, rechazándolas y llenándose de calma solo para enfocarse en su blanco. Se inclinó nuevamente, pasando su pie por debajo por lo que supuestamente tenía el propósito de descolocarlo, entonces, dio otro sablazo para hacerlo retroceder. Pero fue ahí, cuando por primera vez su expresión cambió, cuando su cuerpo ya no se pudo mover a consecuencia de que ella pisaba sus ropas. Alzando su espada para seguir con su ataque, para conectar por primera vez con su piel y cobrar venganza. Resolver sus dudas.

Sus ojos brillaron y un resoplo burlón se escuchó. Parecía divertido a pesar de que la seriedad en su cara no hubiese desaparecido. Pero fue ese destello en su mirada que le intimidó, como si se tratara de una llama que acababa de encenderse.

Y pronto entendió de lo que se trataba.

Enterró su espada en sus ropas y en el piso, con todas sus fuerzas en lugar de dar un sablazo que le traería repercusiones, y luego fue azotada contra el aire a sus espaldas por la bota de cuero cuya trayectoria había sido su rostro. Pero lo había visto, y había puesto ambas de sus manos para protegerse. Revotó contra el suelo y rápidamente se volvió a parar, masajeando sus muñecas mientras regresaba con prisa a recuperar su espada antes de que el otro reaccionara. Pero fue ahí, hasta donde alcanzo a correr donde se le fue arrojada el arma para que volviera a cogerla, para que el combate prosiguiera.

Su corazón estaba acelerado y su respiración se entrecortaba a cada rato. No podía seguir con su velocidad, no podía compararse. Era demasiado lenta. Pero aun así supo que lo había logrado, porque ahora el hombre estaba atacando. La maestría de sus movimientos no pasaron desapercibidos, la elegancia de sus poses y la fluidez en el trayecto de la hoja tampoco.

Las tres espadas chocaron, la de él bloqueando la entrada de las suyas e impulsándose con su pie para arrojarla al piso al ser sobrepasada. Pero aun ahí, cuando le miraba con rencor ella interpuso su pie contra su abdomen impidiéndole con la misma longitud de su katana dar otro paso más.

Pues para atacar, para asesinarla y ganar ese duelo necesitaba alejarse y empezar de nuevo.

—Suficiente, está lista —El misterioso hombre de negro enfundó su espada y dio la media vuelta posándose atrás de Enishi, que había llegado hasta el centro de ese jardín para ofrecer su veredicto.

—Lo estás Ori, has pasado la prueba —la felicitó el de cabello plateado dándole la mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie—. Esta es la noche en la que te conviertes en la cazadora de Doragon.

¿Doragon? ¿Otra vez ese sujeto que no conocía? No aceptó su mano, y sola se puso de pie, sacudiendo sus ropas del polvo antes de enfundar ambas de sus espadas.

—¿Quién es Doragon?

El rey sonrió y señaló hacia el piso. La figura de un dragón en el cielo había sido grabada en él, mientras otra figura más pequeña sostenía un arco amenazándolo. Sin embargo, algo había algo que le extrañaba, había dos arcos en sus manos de la figura más pequeña, uno apuntando hacia el dragón y otro hacia el piso. ¿Qué significaba eso?

Caminó hasta estar sobre el circulo que rodeaba a la bestia y esa figura, estudiándola. Incluso el dragón, parecía gruñir hacia el cielo y una segunda cabeza miraba en silencio al cazador. Mientras era correspondido.

—Ori es el cazador de Doragon, —Enishi fue seguido por el pelirrojo que se mantuvo a solo pasos de distancia en el círculo por igual—. Como dije, Ori simboliza a la constelación de Orión, el cazador, y Doragon, el guardián del universo, de la constelación Dragón.

Kaoru respiró profundo y se dedicó a escuchar. En los años que había estado ahí había leído todo tipo de libros con la historia e información de Orión, mas nunca de Doragon.

—Ori es la estrella encarnada en un cuerpo humano, que hace millones de años fue lanzada a la tierra con tal de detener a Doragon, quien también se hizo hombre —explicó Enishi mostrando otro diagrama en una de la izquierda, donde ambos luchaban—. ¿Sabes lo que eso significa?

—Sí... —¡Que la Ori del pasado había perdido y que por eso ella había terminado pagando por ella! Maldijo en su mente—. O, tal vez no, yo que sé.

El rey sonrió y la acarició de la mejilla a pesar de que el que estaba a sus espaldas los mirara con desagrado.

—Eso significa que la esencia de la estrella de Ori o una parte de ella que fue sentenciada a una humanidad reside en ti —Se acercó deseaba abrazar a esa joven inocente y que le había causado pena—. Y una parte de Doragon reside en el rey de esta tierra.

—Detener a Doragon —susurró ella pensando seriamente en el asunto—. Eso significa que, en el pasado, fueron enemigos.

—Lo son —la corrigió el de cabello rojo interrumpiéndolos—. Por eso ahora le sirven al rey.

Ah, lo sabía. La esa Ori del pasado había perdido. Pero entonces, si de ella se trataba podía romper la maldición si lo derrotaba.

—Ni lo pienses —El hombre de vestimentas negras adivinó sus pensamientos—. Nunca serás libre de esto a menos de que Doragon lo decida así. El poder de Ori fue atado al dragón voluntariamente por ella misma, hasta que cumpla las clausulas.

¿Qué? Era Ori sí que había sido media lentita.

—Díganme todo lo que saben —exigió ella levantando su puño. Quería saber… necesitaba saber para entender su trabajo ahí.

—Solo acepta que eres Ori, de ella para el rey de Doragon por siempre...y, te diré lo que quieras saber.

—Acepto... —No tuvo de otra. Durante sus pláticas con Megumi, ésta le había advertido lo que había ocurrido con las demás Oris. Cómo habían sido degradadas de acompañantes, parte de la corte real a meras sirvientas o hasta habían sido asesinadas. En su caso, no era una vida de lujo la que perseguía, sino una vida digna para todo ese pueblo que aguardaba la profecía de esa generación.

Antes de que pudiera pronunciar otra palabra el suelo comenzó a temblar, abriéndose justo en medio del sello que estaba en el suelo. Los cimientos no se rompieron y sus superficies es quedaron intactas aun después de su división. La imagen del dragón junto al cazador también fue perjudicada por el movimiento, separándolos y alejándolos del circulo en el que habían sido esculpidos.

Rápidamente, miró hacia el cielo observando el furor y la llamativa luz de las estrellas que alumbraban en ciertos puntos de la constelación, y, después hacia el piso enfocándose en la tabla rubí que emergía de las tinieblas de abajo. Su textura era liza, perfectamente esculpida, las esquinas también estaban forjadas detalladamente en miles de líneas rectas que formaban otro circulo si se le podía llamar así. Y, en este habitaba una mancha larga con efectos de una sombra negra en circunferencia del enorme piso rojo.

Ansiosa, asfixiándose con intrigas y preguntas, se acercó asomándose con mano en su empuñadura. Observando cómo la figura de un dragón circulaba lo que parecía una mujer, cuyo arco estaba en su mano izquierda sin pose de ataque o defensa. Casi como si se rindiera y hubiera hecho pases con esa criatura. Pero entonces, ¿por qué el arma? ¿Por qué el dragón que la rodeaba seguía rigiéndole a un lado del rostro? Como si quisiera devorarla, como si la asechara y no estuviera conforme.

Cuidadosa, levantó la vista hacia ambos de los hombres que se acercaban. Al rey que llamaba al pelirrojo dándole el permiso y dándole instrucciones.

—¿Qué es eso? —Preguntó ella insegura y tragando con dificultad. No estaba lista para ir al infierno, y esa cosa con ese tipo de colores le hacía imaginar que tomaría su alma. Pero también se preguntaba, ¿por qué solo el hombre de negro y ella tenían que pararse ahí? ¿Acaso los sacrificaría?

—Es el inicio de tu futuro, Ori —dijo cargándola de la cintura para posarla en la piedra.

Todo quedo en silencio. No obstante, su mente retornó hacia solo tres años cuando llegó ahí. Su corazón latió con locura y su piel se erizó como en aquel día. Abrió su boca solo para confirmar lo que sospechaba. No podía hablar, esa presión en su pecho y la boca de su estómago le inquietaban hasta el punto de la desesperación. Se arrodilló al piso cuando no pudo respirar, observando como la manta negra con la que el hombre de mirada dorada vestía se iba arrastrando hasta estar justo enfrente de sus ojos. Por eso, alzó la vista encontrándose con la mano de ese hombre que estaba de pie. Esperando por ella, para que hiciera lo mismo y pudieran progresar.

No quería tocarlo, pero algo dentro de ella le insistió en hacerlo, provocando que tomara su mano hasta erguirse en rectitud. De abajo, en el centro de sus pies se disparó una sombra larga, interminable y larga, delgada pero alta. Cuyos bordes parecían difuminarse a la misma vez. Y luego de algunos segundos, cuando al fin pudieron ver lo que los rodeaba, quedaron en silencio. Sus ojos azules se llenaron de esa sombra negra sobre su cabeza; la forma de un dragón fuerte y glorioso, lleno de majestad y poder. Era tan grande que la atemorizaba, pero la admiraba hasta el grado de desear soltar la mano de ese sujeto para tocar su corteza. Pero éste no la dejó, su mano se apretó más fuerte para retenerla.

—No me sueltes o terminaré cortando tu cabeza…

Dijo, más que cualquier otra vez que lo vio y se dio cuenta que su voz era temible al igual que seductora. Ese toque profundo y rasposo rozaba en lo oscuro y agresivo, pero también en la sensualidad. Aunque eso no le quitaba lo irrespetuoso e irritante.

—Si es que no te la corto yo primero —resopló ella con una sonrisa, arrebatándole la mano y limpiándose en sus ropas. El chico era atractivo, incluso se sentía atairada hacia él por su enigmático carácter, pero no por eso dejaría que la tratara como quisiera.

—Ori —gritó Enishi señalándole que tenía que volver a unir su mano con la de su súbdito—. Es parte del trato, cumple tu promesa —sentenció con voz más grave y facciones más frías.

—Por mi rey —cedió ella estrujándole la mano, pero ante esto fue el dragón al rededor suyo el que reaccionó.

A pesar de haberlos rodeado se alzó mirándola solo a ella, con sus ojos afilados y delgados, mostrando su alguna emoción que no supo definir. Esté se inclinó hasta estar a su altura, ignorando al hombre que estaba junto a ella.

—Ori, caída de Orion, eres hermosa… —pronunció con potencia y estruendos se escucharon a su alrededor—. Has llegado a esta vida y me has vuelto a conocer, me pregunto si los recipientes de lo que fuimos te servirán para recordar tu promesa y deber.

El frunce de sus cejas negras no se hizo esperar, volteando hacia todas partes para que alguien le explicara lo que debía contestarle a lo que parecía una alucinación. Pero nadie ayudó. Enishi había retrocedido y esperaba fuera del círculo, mientras el otro sujeto estaba a un lado solo observando en silencio.

—Eh, no sé cuál es mi promesa y deber —susurró ella alzando los hombros en forma de disculpa. Tal vez, _probablemente_ , la correrían por decepcionarlos—. Y no sé de lo que me habla.

Ahora si la calcinarían, cuando el dragón escupiera fuego de su boca para acabar con ella por su ignorancia e indiscreción o cinismo.

—Eres Ori, me entregaste tu vida —Se escuchó el fuerte rugido del dragón a todo su alrededor y a gran magnitud que incluso estuvo segura que había despertado a todos los de la isla—. Hoy y siempre, en el año elegido. Y, hasta que cumplas lo que prometiste hace cientos de años la búsqueda continuará.

—Está bien, todo sería más claro si me recuerdas esa promesa, ¿no? —No supo si era mucho preguntar, pero no perdía nada con intentarlo ¿o sí? — digo… ¿por favor?

El dragón se giró hacia el otro de cabello de fuego, observándolo cara a cara a través de sus dorados ojos. Lo estudió y luego sonrió.

—El rey escogió muy bien.

Ante esto el dragón se elevó, alto e imponente hasta el tope de cielo, mientras el chico bajaba de la plataforma. La bestia solo se enfocó en ella antes de bajar a una alta velocidad. Ella se dio cuenta que ya estaba sola y se movió para hacer lo mismo. Maldito bastardo pelirrojo cobarde, ¡¿por qué la dejaba sola?! ¡Por qué huía!

Entonces, como una cortina negra de lluvia la criatura cayó, enrollando su cuerpo como una serpiente negra que buscaba en su alma. Hasta que gradualmente se consumió, en el punto donde su marca estaba, su arco con flechas y donde ahora se le añadía un dragón. Asustada, dio varios pasos hacia atrás bajando de esa superficie mientras tocaba su muñeca que parecía arder en llamas. Luego, la descubrió dándose cuenta como la figura de ese dragón rodeaba la primera marca que había obtenido en la ceremonia Ori.

—No, no, no —gritó rascándose la piel pretendiendo sacar esa nueva figura—. Esto no fue lo que pedí, a esto yo nunca accedí —¡¿Se le había metido un dragón?!

—Lo hiciste —le recordó Yukishiro dando un paso hacia enfrente seguido del otro chico que parecía de lo más normal—. Accediste a ser la Ori de esta generación.

—¡Sí, pero no que una lagartija gigante poseyera mi cuerpo!

Yukishiro sonrió y acarició la mano de Kaoru, tratando de confortar la nueva imagen que lucía.

—Ya pasó, todo saldrá bien. Solo confía en mí.

—No, no hasta que sepa de qué hablan, mi señor. Además… nunca he visto la marca de usted —Alzó la vista desafiante, ocultando su mano entre sus ropas y arrojando la espada al piso. Bien prefería estar muerta si le habían tomado el pelo—. Disculpe mi audacia, pero no haré más si no me da más.

El rey sonrió, desabrochando la camisa de su vestidura.

—¿Esto es lo que quieres, niña? ¿Ver la marca que te ha atado a este castillo? ¿Ver por lo que has entregado tu vida a Doragon? Bien… entonces hazlo, deléitate con la ridiculez que te hizo confiar en mí. La marca que tiene el rey y lo ata a ti.

Kaoru estudió perfectamente su abdomen y cada uno de sus músculos. Tanto como las pequeñas cicatrices como algunos lunares, lo marcado de su pecho e incluso sus costillas. Encontrando… nada.

—¡Qué es esto! —Gritó acercándose peligrosamente. ¡Le importaba nada si se trataba del rey!—. ¡Me engañó!

—Sí y no —sonrió el de cabello plateado cogiendo su camisa del suelo—. La de la culpa fuiste tú, por confiada. Veras, no te mentí cuando dije que el rey usaba la marca, pero te mentí cuando te dije que era yo el que la usaba —Se acercó acariciando su mejilla mientras el sonreía—... Ori.

—Entonces —Lo escudriñó profundamente a los ojos descubriendo temor en su estómago. Luego, al darse cuenta de lo que eso quería decir deslizó su mirada hacia el otro hombre detrás de él. Ese con capa negra que la miraba de perfil, cuyos labios serios se alargaban en una sonrisa perversa y retorcida; la misma que la hizo temer.

Ese… que se echaba a carcajadas tenebrosas a sus espaldas, mostrando un rostro nuevo que ni en sus sueños más oscuros pensó ver mientras desataba la larga yukata negra mientras Enishi se echaba a un lado, postrándose en el piso ante él. Solo para mostrarle lo que ocultaba bajo esa manta negra. Bajo su pecho, a uno de sus costados exactamente en las costillas estaba la marca de Ori rodeada con el dragón que esa noche habían conocido, Doragon.

—Esto es lo que querías ver, Kaoru —se burló el pelirrojo cruelmente, mencionando por primera vez su nombre seña de que él solamente lo podía usar y dejando caer por completo su larga túnica al piso—. Yo… soy tu rey.

Continuará...

* * *

 **Notas de autor** : esta historia estará ligada con "La princesa y el Dragón" que es la 'precuela' por así llamarlo. Más que nada explica el porqué de lo que en el presente está pasando y más con los personajes principales, las actitudes y lo que se le parezca. LPYED es lo que ocurrió con los antepasados por eso no sé exactamente cómo explicarlo ya que muchos podrían decir que son reencarnaciones y otros lo llamarían diferente. Pero, en fin, para entender esta historia ya que no explicare todo aquí tendrán que leer la otra. Ya sea al par o como quieran.


	5. Chapter 5

— **ORI—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

Disclaimer: los personajes no me pertenecen, la historia sí.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 **MELTED GOLD IN A RUBI GLASS**

Capitulo 5

Apretó fuertemente los ojos, forzando a su mente a salir de ese sueño profundo en el que creía que se encontraba. Pues en sus memorias veía a su madre lavando la ropa junto al arroyo mientras ella le arrojaba manzanas a su… era decir, le ayudaba a su hermano a cortar manzanas para su tarta. Cuando por fin despertó, estudió su alrededor, resoplando con alivio al ya no ver a ese enorme dragón, a ese pelirrojo extraño y al rey que seguro se había pasado de copas para que hubiese dicho tanta tontería. O… tal vez había sido ella la que se había pasado con el alcohol; lo presentía por su fuerte dolor de cabeza.

Se sentó, acariciando sus sienes mientras removía algunas cobijas de su cuerpo y buscaba la marca que se le había impuesto la noche anterior. Sin embargo, tuvo que detener sus movimientos al ver la figura negra del hombre sentado y recargado en la pared, con algunos de sus mechones rojos que salían de su capucha. Estaba ahí, no le miraba, pero parecía estar esperando en silencio. Su forma de ser era tan extraña que incluso sintió curiosidad por su pose y las expectativas que seguramente tenía como para haber aguardado toda la noche para que ella despertara. Eso significaba que todo lo que había ocurrido era cierto.

Alarmada, se cobijó de nuevo, pensando en la posibilidad de que se había quedado ahí con el solo propósito de verla dormir. Si era así… ¡Sí que era un pervertido! Pero, aun así, quiso saber más de él. El supuesto rey de la conocida isla Doragon que descansaba bajo la constelación de Orión.

Intrigada, gateó hasta quedar a solo unos cuantos centímetros de distancia de él. Con las manos empuñadas contra su regazo y las cejas fruncidas. Lo tenía ahí y le reclamaría todo lo que se había guardado durante todo ese tiempo. Por fin, el _conejito_ había caído en sus manos. Él alzó la mirada prestándole atención por primera vez, sin ninguna sonrisa, o muestra de que verdaderamente le interesaba. Más que nada parecía como si estuviera esperando algo, posiblemente preguntas además de información. Pero fue incapaz de leer su silencio. Por primera vez deseaba que alguien hablara más que ella. Sobretodo él.

—No despertaste —manifestó él un poco seco mientras se iba poniendo de pie. Y, hasta ese momento Kaoru se dio cuenta de lo extraño de su pregunta, pero también de su pose. Si él verdaderamente era un rey, y por lo que había atestiguado la noche anterior, si era presuntuoso y arrogante, entonces ¿qué hacía sentado en el piso preguntándose por ella?

—Am… —Ella señaló su cara con sarcasmo—, a mí me parece que sí.

Él guardó silencio atravesando la habitación larga y decorada con muebles blancos al igual que el resto. Entonces, solo para hablarle a distancia, se volvió a sentar en lo más lejano del cuarto y de nuevo en el piso, aun con la capucha cubriéndole la cabeza. Si su intuición femenina no le fallaba… parecería como si estuviera evadiéndola por alguna razón, cuando solo instantes atrás, cuando despertó, le dio la corazonada de que estaba esperando que ella lo hiciera para averiguar algo.

Huh, era demasiado extraño.

Sin decir una segunda palabra, ella le siguió. Si distancia era lo que le incomodaba y lo que imponía, entonces eso era lo que no le daría. Más que nada era un estilo de provocación que usaría como venganza por el puño de mentiras que se habían fabricado los últimos tres años, él junto a Yukishiro.

Lo vio alzar la mirada nuevamente, y pensó que al verla acercarse seguramente se movería de lugar nuevamente. No obstante, esta vez pareció que esperaba por ella, y a consecuencia de eso se llenó de nerviosismo. También, sintió un golpeteo en el pecho al llegar a esa esquina, como un presentimiento de que había algo similar alguna vez. Sin embargo, sabia que nunca lo había visto y estaba segura nunca se había acercado a un hombre de esa manera.

Aun así, no paró, sus piernas se movieron sigilosas y constantemente al mismo ritmo de los rápidos latidos de su corazón. Atraída por la intensidad de su mirada, caminó apresurada, como si él tuviera en su poder un par de cuerdas invisibles que la halaban hacia él. No… como si su cuerpo fuera el que quisiera estar a su lado con tal urgencia. Intimidada por su deseo, impuso su pie cuando estuvo enfrente de él, para apaciguar su paso y frenar un impulso que no entendió.

Pero… que al parecer él sí había entendido. Pues cuando se atrevió a mirarle nuevamente a los ojos, una suave sonrisa se había dibujado en sus labios y su mentón se había alzado levemente para observarla directamente. Como si la leyera, como si supiera el motivo de la locura que la poseyó… como si conociera sus adentros y entendiera más que ella misma.

—Es suficiente —resopló él en forma de burla—, si esta eres tú, por el momento no me interesa.

Kaoru se quedó parada en su lugar un poco confundida mientras lo veía salir de la habitación. No lo tomaba personal, ni siquiera se ofendía. El hombre seguro estaba malhumorado y se notaba que era antisocial. Así que no le costó nada regresar a su lugar y tomar el desayuno que habían dejado en la mesa. Tenía en claro cuál era su posición, ella solo servía al rey, fuera él u otro. Asique no dejaría que la superioridad de alguien la opacara o que la dañara como para darles más importancia de lo que tenían. Pues a ella solo le dolerían su amigos y familia. Ellos y los aldeanos eran su prioridad.

El pelirrojo salió de la habitación y afuera se recargó contra la puerta, dejando que su cabeza rebotara contra la pared. Sus ojos pajizos se enfocaron en otra pared mientras sus labios se apretaban ligeramente. Lucía como ya era costumbre, sin emoción y apático, ante todo. Serio y calmo, como preferían creerle. Como se había destruido después de tantos años, después de tanta espera.

Sagara lo observó de lejos, al ser guardián de la habitación real. Él y nadie más podía entrar a ahí, pues era único que le conocía aparte de Enishi Yukishiro y ahora Kaoru. Su amigo, el rey ante los oídos de todos los demás, parecía sufrir cada más en silencio, al menos lo que restaba de él. Cuando Kaoru por fin apareció con las primeras señales de su renacimiento creyó que todo cambiaria. Que Doragon volvería a ser el mismo de antes y que su ser se avivaría. Mas lo pensó demás. Pues el hombre vivió con más cautela que de costumbre, anonimato ya innecesario a su parecer, y, se marginó de toda posibilidad de conocer a Ori nuevamente.

¿Por qué?

Quería creer que era porque esperaba ansiosamente o en secreto. Pero… si era sincero ni él lo entendió del todo. Esperó a que la ceremonia si iniciara y la reclamó a los catorce años solo para asegurarse de que no se iría o huiría, a pesar de conocerla desde su nacimiento y saber quién era, cuando pudo tomarla fácilmente. Simplemente se alejó de ella mirándola de lejos siempre, cuidándola en caso de que necesitara su protección, mas se limitó a interactuar con ella. Por cautela, por saber qué clase de mujer sería con la que se toparía ahora que había vuelto. Deseaba saber si era la misma o una diferente, encontrando solo rastros de lo que fue su Ori. Guardando secretamente la esperanza de que una vez que ella despertara se trataría de la misma mujer y no de una que por ahora era incapaz de ver como lo fue.

Para él, para Doragon… _si no era ella, era ninguna_. Así vivió todos esos años y estaba seguro que así seguiría si Kaoru no era lo que esperaban. Creía, que Kenshin solo la estudiaría y si terminaba discrepando con su antigua esencia, él, su amigo, solo cogería su poder y volvería al cielo para arreglar aquellas cosas que dejo pendientes con sus enemigos. Ya no encontraría otro motivo por el que tenía que esperar en la tierra… ni una razón para seguir siendo humano.

Se rascó la cabeza; solo espera que Kaoru pudiera entender si alguna vez Kenshin le explicaba y si no… él se aseguraría de hacerlo por él.

 **II**

Aclaró su voz para despistar y acomodó sus cabellos detrás con nerviosismo cuando lo vio entrar después de un buen rato y volver a sentarse por la ventana. Si este era el rey, necesitaba mostrarse respetuosa ante todo antes de abofetearlo y tirarlo por la ventana. Así que se acercó nuevamente, sacó su katana y la postró en el piso mientras ella se iba hincando, pero entonces, su acto fue interrumpido por el poder de su mano masculina. Cuyos dedos la cogieron de la barbilla, obligándolo a verlo nuevamente a los ojos mientras su otra mano la detenía del antebrazo impidiendo que culminara su acción.

—Tú no… —Le sostuvo la mirada seria mientras la iba forzando a ponerse de pie.

Pese a que se trataba de una orden, su peculiaridad se incrustaba más en su mente, volviéndose un capricho para saber más de él.

—Si en verdad eres el rey, es lo que debo hacer, ¿no? —lo contradijo zafándose de su agarre para quedarse sentada enfrente de él. No podía quitarse la idea de que él le miraba como si tratara de encontrar algo en ella… como si esperara algo. Al menos eso podía decir después de estudiarlo por las pocas veces que le había visto. Posiblemente se estaba sobrevalorando mucho y todo se trataba de Ori—, es lo que se supone que las Oris deben hacer, ¿no?

—¿Las Oris, has dicho? —resoplo furioso abandonando su piel de la misma forma—. No sé lo que te han dicho allá afuera, pero nadie tiene derecho a recitar nuestra historia. Pues no se trata de 'unas' —Se alejó dándole la espada y mostrándole con su mano la pared que dividiría su habitación—…. Siempre se ha tratado de _una_.

¿Siempre? Eso ya le daba demasiada importancia al puesto, más por lo que había pasado con el fantasma del dragón la noche anterior. Si se había metido en ella y la había poseído, solo estaba esperando a que se ardiera en llamas en cualquier momento antes de que empezara a actuar de forma extraña.

—Entonces, ¿no soy la Ori que buscas? —supuso ella. Pues siempre lo había dicho. Solo se trataba de una humilde campesina que era curiosa—. Ni siquiera soy buena con la espada —se burló de ella misma al recordar como había perdido la noche anterior—; con mis más humildes respetos, exijo que se vuelva a hacer la ceremonia y que se me deje libre. —Después de todo ya ni siquiera sabía quién era el rey— No estoy segura de que posea el valor que me dieron al principio.

Él dejó que sus manos desnudaran su cabeza, dejando libre su larga cabellera suelta que pareció un baño de sangre contra toda su espalda hasta la cadera. Dio la media vuelta mirándola de otra forma diferente a todas las demás. Aunque aún era irreconocible el sentimiento, su corazón golpeó fuertemente su pecho cuando fue escudriñada así. Era la primera vez que lo veía de cerca y con la posibilidad de estudiar todos sus rasgos a la perfección, fue intimidada. Y, si su naturaleza humana no fallaba y si aún no estaba loca por todo lo que había pasado hasta ese punto… se atrevía a llamarlo: una persona hermosa.

—Y… eso es exactamente lo que te hace ser ella —musitó con seriedad y esbozando lo que juró y creyó ser una sonrisa apenas visible—. Lo puedo decir, aunque todavía no lo seas. En cuanto a la espada… no eres buena, pero esa no es tu arma. O, simplemente no debes usar ninguna —soltó él sin ninguna muestra de que lo decía con mala intención.

La esperó por varios minutos para que respondiera. Ella estaba callada observándolo fijamente, tan larga fue la espera que apostó que estaba pensando en las preguntas adecuadas y seguro las más interesantes.

—Tú… me besaste —Al carajo las lecciones de vida que le había querido implicar o incluso lo sorprendida que estaba de por fin entablar una conversación con él. Había esperado por tanto años que simplemente ya no podía esperar—. ¡Me cortaste y me besaste!

—Ah, eso —dijo con decepción—… Supéralo, cosas _mejores_ o peores para ti han de venir. Dependiendo de tu perspectiva.

¿Qué? ¿Quién se creía? ¿Qué había querido decir? Actuó indignada tocándose el pecho a lo que él prestó atención con una sonrisa. Bueno, sí, supuestamente era el rey, pero esperaba al menos una disculpa. No para eso había aguardado tres años de su vida mirándolo de lejos.

—La historia está condenada a repetirse una vez que Ori aparezca, pues así fue planeado. En una de las islas vecinas un rey nació hace años, heredando una corona con gran poder. En otra de las islas un Oráculo ha resurgido con poderes, habilidades y conocimientos de antaño, lo que la hace sin igual. Aquí, la doncella de un dios ha vuelto, mientras que siete artefactos sagrados han resurgido. Todas estas fueron y son señales para que supiéramos que eras tú.

—Y tú… —preguntó insatisfecha con la poca información que se le había dado. Aunque quería detalles, estaba segura que se le irían dando con el tiempo— ¿qué es lo que más deseas?

Él la miró por varios minutos en silencio. Sus ojos vacíos y rostro sin expresión. Su silencio tenso e incómodo fue lo único que le dio, y, luego se dio la vuelta cogiendo la puerta de papel para cerrarla.

—Desde hoy dormirás aquí. Esta pared nos unirá. No puedes separarte de mí. Ese será tu más alto cargo.

Entendía, y aunque él ya no pudo verla, asintió aceptando las condiciones. No era el mejor soldado y tampoco el ejemplar, pero si la vida de ese hombre se le encomendaba haría lo posible por no decepcionar a nadie. Sin más que decir se quedó en silencio en su parte de la habitación mientras se cambiaba. Aún tenía varias preguntas, pero gracias a sus deducciones y atención que había puesto en varias cosas se le eran aclaradas hasta ese momento.

Como por ejemplo el porqué del sobre nombre del rey: el rey sin rostro y necesidad de uno de sus voceros. Nadie lo conocía y ya no estaba segura de que Takani y Sagara también lo hicieran. También su falta de presencia en todo caso, si nadie sabía quién era, era evidente que lo hacía para salvaguardar su identidad. También, a su mente se remontaban aquellas veces en las que Enishi fue contradicho por ambos de sus soldados. Como si quieran hacerlo entrar en razón o recordarle que él no era el rey y que sus decisiones no serían simplemente escuchadas y atendidas 'sin que antes' lo pensara o 'meditara'. Probablemente lo decían para que fuera a informar el verdadero rey.

—A propósito, ¿cómo te llamas? —pregunto ella recapacitando en sus preguntas. Aunque lo del beso aún seguía pendiente—. Y…am, ¿por qué no me dejo que rindiera mis respetos?

—Ya te dije —Con la punta del pie empujó la puerta para volverla a abrir. Era demasiado incomodo hablarle a la pared.

—Ya sé —pronunció ella con un poco de fastidio—. Ori no tiene que hacer esto y aquello, —Pero él tenía demasiadas incógnitas guardadas como para quedarse callada y simplemente hacerse de la vista gorda.

—No Ori, Kaoru…

Frunció el ceño sintiendo algo extraño en su corazón. Sin aclararlo, se preguntó por qué sentía eso cada vez que él la llamaba por su nombre. Se sentía extraño.

—Bueno —sonrojada continuo—… ¿tu nombre?

Doragon… quiso decirle y ver si algo ocurría. Pero estaba seguro que solo le haría la existencia más difícil.

—Kenshin —sopló arrimándose a la puerta nuevamente, con una mueca que claramente expresaba fastidio.

Ella no supo más que decir. Era difícil entablar una conversación con él. Era incómodo y no lo sentía fluido. Hasta su forma de ser no parecía ser la que se imaginó o fue como antes. No la rechazaba como las otras veces. No huía, ni le daba la espalda para dejarla hablando sola, esta vez le estaba dando la cara. Como si quisiera saber de ella.

—Ah, Kenshin es un nombre significativo diría yo —mencionó con nerviosismo. ¿De qué más podía hacerla la plática sin inmiscuirse más de la cuenta? Halagarlo o no, esperaba que no estuviera cruzando ningún límite.

Acordó desviando su mirada para otro lugar. Era la segunda vez que lo hacía—. Se me fue dado por una persona demasiado especial. Además… —Cambió de tema— deja los nervios o la formalidad. Eso lo superamos desde que te bese, ¿no crees?

Ah, qué cinismo. Resoplo molesta, doblando sus cobijas. Quería saber más de esos artefactos que el rey había mencionado, sobre Ori y esas cosas, pero algo dentro de ella le decía que esa no era la ocasión, y, simplemente se dejó guiar por otra clase de intereses.

—¿Te has enamorado alguna vez? —preguntó ella cuando el tema salió a flote. Casi golpeándose contra la pared y a escondidas cuando su nombre fue mencionado. Y se puso de pie siguiéndole cuando se le fue ordenado hacerlo.

—Una vez —comentó él fríamente, caminando por los pasillos hasta llegar al jardín trasero, justo donde se encontraba el sello que hacia tantos años había puesto en la tierra, donde ella había muerto y el mismo que hayan usado la noche anterior—, hace bastante tiempo. Pero me imagino que eso ya es pasado.

A contrario de él, ella nunca se había enamorado. Solo se había sentido atraída hacia el rey Yukishiro y hacia … él también. Pero fuera de eso, nunca había experimentado el amor. Lo cual no era una de sus prioridades en ese momento.

—¿Y ese sello que significa?

—Ah —resoplo molesto—. Haces muchas preguntas. Pero esta es la historia de… algo que se dice que ocurrió hace tiempo —dijo con mirada desinteresada mientras bajaba las escaleras—, de una princesa y un dragón.

Sonaba interesante. Pero en la forma en la que había comenzado su relato le pareció que su voz había bajado un poco de tono y que de hecho le costaba mucho contársela. Al menos decidió prestar atención a esa clase de cuento después de que su seriedad se volviera inquebrantable y una expresión ida apareciera en su rostro, como si se remontara a algún evento. Posiblemente le darían pistas para saber lo que deseaba desde hace tiempo.

—Se escucha demasiado delicado, muy fantástico —opinó ella, animada.

—No lo es. Todo acaba en tragedia. Diría que se trata de una historia de terror. —añadió desviando la mirada del piso, dejando que sus cabellos largos y rojos se resbalaran hacia su pecho para luego levantar la barbilla con burla—. Al final, todos mueren, la princesa muere y el dragón con ella.

Sorprendida porque el rey creyera en ese tipo de historias y las costara con tal brusquedad, decidió preguntarle aún más. Verdaderamente no entendía, pero se sentía interesada—. ¿Y si se encuentran?

—Si lo hacen… el mundo se acabará.

—¿Por qué…?

—Porque esa es la historia de la princesa y el dragón. Y, dentro de su destino, si algún día se encuentran, por lo estúpido de sus promesas, ambos morirán. Él tiene prohibido matar y ella volver a enamorarse.

Era un cuento bastante fantástico y que le erizaba la piel a pesar de no escuchar sus detalles, sin embargo, algo dentro de ella al verlo, le decía que era necesario. —Por favor, ¿puedes contármela?

Él se echó a caminar y sonrió de medio lado.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias por la respuesta en **LA PRINCESA Y EL DRAGÓN,** que ya está finalizado. De verdad es una de las historias que más me ha gustado escribir y me gustó el tiempo junto a los capítulos cortos. Ahora seguimos con su secuela **ORI** y veremos qué es lo que pasa entre nuestra pareja ahora que ambos han cambiado.

Así que de nuevo gracias por la respuesta y el apoyo incondicional. También a las personas que me escriben por aquí, en face o en pm. Les agradezco su tiempo y la molestia. Gracias por todo.


	6. Chapter 6

— **ORI—**

 **Por Zury Himura**

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes no son míos, la historia lo es.

* * *

 **PARAMOUR**

 **PAPER SHIELD**

 **Chapter 6**

—¿Seguro que la Oráculo no ha despertado? —Preguntó el pelirrojo ojeando a su amigo y dejándole saber sus sospechas—. Mis informes dicen que está en la isla de donde vino ese rey falso que Kaoru secuestró por error, además de alardear sobre la copa rubí, incluso se habla ya de su participación en la búsqueda de las reliquias sagradas. Si esto es verdad, y Megumi está con nosotros, ¿sabes lo que esto significa?

El soldado que desde su llegada a la tierra había estado con él de manera infalible asintió lentamente. Todo ese tiempo se habían dedicado a palpar cada zona, controlar el sistema de las siete naciones y la fundación de ellas con un solo objetivo: el regreso de Ori. Ya que, al estar enterados, al ser ellos lo que manejaran todo y a todos no habría peligro, supuestamente. Hasta dieron con Megumi y los otros que renacerían dando señal de que Kaoru llegaría.

Y, con tal de que esta vez tuvieran todo bajo control, no le despegaron el ojo de nadie que en el pasado fue un peligro para aquella pareja que fue separada por la desgracia. Sin embargo, siempre existió esa duda: ¿Qué tal y si las cosas no pasan de igual forma? ¿Qué si todo cambia para aumentar la ansiedad y la duda en el juego de los dioses?

Si ese era el caso, pronto lo sabrían. En esos momentos posiblemente lo estaban confirmando con Megumi, la que en el pasado fue la Oráculo sagrada del imperio del rey de la isla de Gizhe, y que hasta la fecha habían mantenido a su lado para observarla. Si ella no era… _no_ , solo había dos opciones: o era Megumi y estaba pasando información sin que ellos se dieran cuenta o… solo había cambiado de apariencia y se trataba de otra persona.

—Lo sé, pero desgraciadamente no tengo manera de saber sin que tú estés presente. Ademas nadie te confirma que la Oraculo está viva, son solo palabras. —Objetó el muchacho amarrando el bolso de cuero en el que había metido algunos papeles—. Tal vez ya es hora de que te presentes ante todos y solo _decir_ que eres descendencia de Doragon, de cualquier manera, ya eres temido. Y, de todas formas, tienes a Andrómeda.

—Te equivocas —Kenshin miró de reojo a la joven que escuchaba atentamente a sus espaladas. Unas noches atrás le había platicado parte de la historia sobre sus pasados, por lo tanto, entendida gran parte de lo que se hablaba, aunque desconocía que todo giraba alrededor de ella—, el hecho de que ellos estén buscando a Andrómeda es porque sospechan lo de mi sello. Piensan que utilizándola a ella podrán dar conmigo, unir mi esencia que se fue con ella y entonces dárselo a los dioses.

Sanosuke esta vez estuvo de acuerdo. Tenía razón, sin la Oráculo los humanos desconocían varias cosas antes y después de la unión de los vestigios en el pasado, y la erradicación de gran parte de sus ancestros. Los pocos sobrevivientes habían sido _advertidos_ y muchos de ellos se habían llevado la historia a sus tumbas. Solo algunos habían pasado una que otra cosa a sus descendencias, pero no detalles que pudieran entender con claridad o explicar a profundidad.

—Tal vez… —titubeó Sanosuke al decirlo. Sabia cuánto había esperado por ella; entendía todo lo que había sacrificado por su llegada y las tantas veces que tuvo que tragarse su orgullo para mirar de buena forma a los humanos que le habían arrebatado lo que más amó. Lo atestiguó, lo vivió, estuvo ahí en cada una de sus lágrimas. Por eso le dolía decir:—es mejor que dejes que se dé cuenta quién es, _a solas_ … que extraigas tu esencia y poder de su cuerpo y la dejes. Pues ella no entenderá, sus sentimientos no se comparan a los que tú has guardado por todos estos años. Más bien… estoy seguro que como eres en estos momentos ni siquiera le caes bien. Y si te ama, si te llega a amar, su amor no se comparará al tuyo. Es una carrera en la que tú estás muy adelantado y que ella jamás podrá ganar; no es la misma, no es ni será tu princesa. Nos equivocamos, viejo.

Lo decía porque lo había visto desde su elección. Ella le caía bien, era una joven excepcional, pero jamás se compararía con la Kaoru que conoció; la que hizo caer a Doragon de rodillas, la que poseyó en sus manos al dragón más poderoso del universo y se volvió su dueña… la que lo hizo cambiar de opinión, haciendo que perdonase la vida a los seres que ahora detestaba con toda el alma. No era la misma mujer, no tenía el mismo poder para manejarlo… _para amarlo_ , no era merecedora de él. No le llegaba ni a los talones y solo era la sombra de la reina que él conoció, por ende, no era quien haría feliz a Doragon, su amigo. Y, si tenía que ser el bastardo quien tenía que decirle la verdad, lo haría. Lo mejor para Doragon era subir al cielo, a su trono, y terminar con aquellos otros dioses.

—Posiblemente… —aceptó con seriedad e imitando la voz baja de su amigo para que la pelinegra no escuchara—, pero la diferencia es que la Andrómeda que conocimos —Dio la media vuelta, yendo hacia ella, ocultando su vista con nostalgia— y de la que te enorgulleces tenía con ella miles de años de sabiduría, la hacían noble, hermosa, bondadosa y perfecta. Sin embargo, ahora todo es nuevo y por ende tus prejuicios son injustos, no compares lo que fue con lo que es.

 **II**

Se decía que él era el rey sin rostro. El señor poderoso cuya muralla era impenetrable. El supuesto hijo, heredero de una generación que salvó a la humanidad en los tiempos de Doragon. El legado del hombre que constituyó cambio y que cimentó las bases de lo que hoy en día eran las siete naciones, o las siete tierras que Doragon alguna vez separó por odio a la humanidad.

También, se contaba sobre la influencia que sus ancestros habían dejado en las otras tierras al crear los sistemas, éste, su reino y su palabra se volvía a la que todos acudían o el punto de partida, en otras palabras. Ya fuera por poder, por defensa o por aquello que se contaba solo esta tierra de Doragon poseía... Ori, su reino era respetado, el principal.

Así es, este era el único reino que descansaba bajo la constelación de Orión, cuyo significado cambió con la vinculación de Andrómeda en el pasado. Una diosa bajada del cielo y que descansaba en algún lugar. Esto sin contar lo que todos se preguntaban, ahora que lo sabía y que había investigado más al mencionar los nombres con los ancianos después de escuchar la fantástica historia del rey. Quería saber, necesitaba, de alguna forma inexplicable, encontrar a Doragon.

Pues solamente él podría darle las respuestas e incluso liberarla de un papel que ya no sabía si tenía sentido o no, y, que claro, aún no entendía.

Lo observó darle algunas instrucciones a Sagara, quien se retiró después de tomar los papeles en su mano. Así cada día, todas las mañanas, hacían para expedir las órdenes para su reino. Aunque disfrutaba conocer más de su rutina y entretenerse descifrando sus actitudes misteriosas, probablemente también ya era tiempo de dejar de engordar, al no hacer nada, y preguntarle qué era lo que tenía que hacer.

Se puso de pie y tomó su katana hasta llegar corriendo a su lado, incluso cuando él le dijo que no lo hiciera.

Era divertido verlo enojado. Su ceja rojiza derecha titubeaba un poco antes de arrugarse al regañarla, mientras la derecha siempre permanecía intacta y perfecta. Un detalle extraño pero singular. También, le gustaba como su rostro limpio y perfecto se volvía más duro, casi como si quisiera que ella no viera a través de él, o incluso su voz se volvía mas baja. Podía deducir que se contenía para no herir sus sentimientos.

Pues al principio, cuando lo conoció, juró que el joven la deseaba…pero lejos de él, al no mostrar ninguna expresión con sus bromas o señas de desagrado, de vez en cuando. Pero no fue hasta después de la noche en la que contó la historia de la princesa y el dragón, en la que poco a poco comenzó a darse cuenta de que en realidad algunos detalles siempre habían estado ahí, y que no le caía tan mal después de todo. Su frunce de cejas, su sonrisa casi fantasmal pero sensual, sus ojos afilados y temibles mirándola con ironía y confusión en lugar de odio o… lo mucho que la estudiaba para saber más de ella.

Se había dado cuenta, cuando él ni siquiera había notado lo mucho que ella también estaba interesada en él, lo mucho que le atraía y cuanto lo estudiaba cuando él la estudiaba. Solo era cuestión de prestarle más atención. Con esto dicho, reconoció que las cosas siempre fueron así, simplemente no le había importado tanto como para mirarlo de cerca, lo opuesto a esta ocasión.

Estar a su lado y enfocarse solo en él le había enseñado varias cosas: no era frio, simplemente callado, era solitario por alguna razón ese aire era de nostalgia, ah… y tampoco era malo. Era serio pero su bondad seguía ahí, no la miraba con dureza, sino que trataba de entenderla de esa forma y sin tener que preguntar. Entre esas muchas miradas había descubierto algunos significados. Entre ellos estaba: la esperanza de encontrar a alguien más, seguro la otra Ori que todos habían esperado, tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero la obligaba a compararse para que la observara de esa manera. Además de eso… no sé si se estaba equivocando o no, pero la mayoría del tiempo, cada vez que se sentía escrutada por él la hacía sentirse… ¿especial? ¿Deseada? … ¿Amada? ¿Qué?

También, notaba su forma constante al tratarla. No solo había mejorado, sino que se había vuelto un poco delicada y hasta 'apreciativa'.

—Parece que siempre vas con prisa —dijo él extendiendo otros documentos en la mesa para leerlos.

En ellos estaba lo que últimamente se había comentado en ese cuarto en la madrugada y frente a ella. Aquello que otros reinos buscaban además de la supuesta princesa Andrómeda… los vestigios de Doragon.

—Lo siento, pero ya van días que no hago más que comer, pasear y dormir. De alguna manera siento que me estoy dando la buena vida —reprochó preguntándose si era correcto exponerlo para que él se diera cuenta y si estaba siendo inteligente al hacerlo—. Si sigo así pronto el pantalón de mi uniforme no me quedará, los rollitos de mi espalda se formarán y bueno… no se para que le digo esto…

Claro, que estúpida. Le estaba señalando todos los lugares claves en los que seguramente y desde ahora se fijaría. Sonrojada se tapó su rostro y prosiguió—. Solo quiero serle de utilidad — _y tampoco quiero engordar_ , también eso quiso decirle.

El rey le pasó a un lado abriendo una caja que siempre había visto en la esquina de la mitad de su cuarto. Al juzgar su apariencia podía deducir que hacía muchos años ese cofre no se había abierto.

—Puedes tomar vestidos si gustas.

¿Vestidos? ¿De esos flojitos que te tapan la pancita y te cubren los brazos? ¿Es que acaso le estaba tratando de solucionar el problemita? ¿O es que le estaba insinuando algo, secretamente?

—No… ni estoy pidiendo nada de eso —Quiso rectificar en caso de que estuviera malinterpretando su petición—. Lo que quiero decir es que como su _arma_ que soy no debo simplemente estar en el cuarto o paseando con usted. Se supone que debo protegerlo, dar mi vida por usted y pelear por usted, servirle. ¿Por qué no me manda a una misión de _esas_ para averiguar lo de los vestigios? ¿Por qué no me manda a otros reinos a pedirlos, si es que los han encontrado? Después de todo, Sagara dice que le pertenecen a su familia, a los que Doragon posó su confianza. Necesito enfrentar cosas, por mi pueblo y …

Él cerró el cofre de golpe y con fuerza suficiente como para hacerla guardar silencio. No le había gustado algo que ella había dicho y lo hizo evidente al encararla con ese perfil desafiante.

—No sé quién demonios te dijo que serias mi arma o que planeaba utilizarte de escudo —La sujetó del brazo acercándola a él, con cuidado de no asustarla—, pero no eres nada de eso, solo has aprendido a defenderte. Así que escucha esto: _deja de despreciar tu vida como para entregarla por alguien más_ , de una maldita vez. Si eso es lo que siempre has deseado inconscientemente no te lo daré. Estarás conmigo, pero no dejaré que vuelvas a poner en riesgo tu vida —La soltó y se quedó ahí sin dejarla de mirar—. En todo caso, tu arma soy yo.

 **III**

Bueno, esas palabras sí que la habían dejado sin las suyas, por primera vez. Su corazón había latido muy fuerte y rápido, como si intentara salírsele del pecho. Un sentimiento que fácil pudo vincular con miedo y nerviosismo, pero también emoción. Lo que la orillaba a pensar si en realidad sentía todo aquello porque se trataba del rey y estaba _metiendo la pata_ , o porque había sido un mensaje con doble sentido que cualquier otra mujer estúpida pudo haberse repetido no haber entendido. Pues para ella, aquello había sonado como una insinuación, frases que la habían hecho sentirse estimada importante y amada, de alguna extraña manera.

Arrugó la nariz remontando su plática y siguió caminando detrás del rey, quien lo hacía como si nada hubiese pasado. Podía encararlo solo para aclarar su duda, ya que se prometió que dejaría de ser tan inocente y darle tantas vueltas al asunto como en el pasado. Mas no podía simplemente dejar a un lado la lista de deberes que había tenido que hacer para e invitarle una tacita de té para cotillear como viejas amigas, sobre malos entendidos que deseaba _entender_.

Lo miró de reojo y volvió a desviar su atención; no, ese rey no era uno con el que podría cotillear como lo hacía con Sagara. Sin duda ambos eran diferentes, incluso pensó que si en lugar del rey Sagara le hubiera dicho lo que éste tampoco hubiera sentido lo mismo… Pero ¿qué había de Enishi? Era decir… con él en un principio se sintió atraída ¿no? Tal vez solo era emoción la que sentía y estaba exagerando las palabras de ese hombre misterioso.

Bajó la vista y sonrió, deseando tener a alguien con quien pudiera hablar de estas cosas, ya que no tenía a nadie. Hace años, cuando intentó mantenerse en contacto con su única amiga de la infancia, Misao, en una carta ésta le pidió que por favor ya no la buscara.

No entendía gran parte de lo que pasaba afuera, pero según su hermano Misao había encontrado la felicidad y no tenía tiempo de jugar a las amigas con alguien a quien no veía desde años. Y bueno, si no mal recordaba Misao también la había traicionado cuando les suplicó que no la abandonaran como la supuesta Ori. Posiblemente ese día fue el último de su amistad.

Suspiró al darse cuenta que sus pensamientos habían comenzado en un punto y terminado en otro. Últimamente estaba muy confundida y ansiosa, presentía que si encontraba lo que estaba buscando se sentiría aliviada. Pues toda su vida había tenido una espina en su corazón que no la dejaba en paz; siempre sentía la necesidad de buscar, de indagar y averiguar cosas que la hacían sentir curiosa. Como si con eso estuviera suplantando algo que no podía tener… que no lograba llenar.

 _Siempre_ había sentido la necesidad de estar en busca de algo que sentía le hacía falta, pero nunca había dado con _eso_ , _nunca nada_ era suficiente.

Posó su mano en su pecho, acariciando el material de cuero de su uniforme mientras meditaba. Pues en su corazón podía sentirlo, una llama pequeña que le avisaba que la información que estaba buscando desde un principio estaba ahí, en ese enorme castillo blanco.

—De nuevo te pierdo…

 _Te pierdo…_

Esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza como un eco largo y profundo que llegó hasta su corazón, hiriéndolo en el proceso. Aunque no era de gravedad, ni importancia, aunque sabía que él se refería a su distracción, por un momento esas palabras tuvieron el poder para mojar sus ojos y arrojarla a un mar de tristeza y soledad. Como si se tratara de una frase que la hería y la destrozaba, con la profundidad de su significado.

Tal ridículo e inexplicable. Tan temible.

Kaoru alzó la vista encontrándose con Kenshin, parado de perfil esperando por ella. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? ¿Por qué se sentía extraña? ¿Por qué, incluso en esos momentos se sentía atraída hacia él, aunque apenas lo conocía? ¿Qué no eso era irreal e ilógico? ¡Se estaba volviendo una cualquiera!

Él solo se quedó observándola en silencio. Quizá estaba decepcionado de ella o la reprendería después, por las miradas lascivas que eran demasiado obvias para ese punto. La forma en la que la escrutaba era intensa; podía destrozarle el alma, podía consumírsela como si la conociera, podía desnudarla con tan solo acto y hacerla suya si lo supiera. Podía hacer _todo_ con ella con lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento y sin ninguna objeción, si tan solo lo supiera.

Permiso que en su sano juicio y con su consciencia limpia sería incapaz de hacérselo saber. Pues no entendía esa llama en su interior o las olas espontaneas de sentimientos confusos que la abrumaron en esos momentos. Todo era tan desconocido, que no tuvo de otra más que culpar a su deseo de mujer. Porque amor simplemente no podía ser.

— _Rey… es mejor que se cuide porque no sé de lo que seré capaz, sobre todo por las noches en los pasillitos o solo cierre bien la puerta del lado de su cuarto. Tápese bien y no me deje ver tanta piel, que esta pecadora lo está viendo con malos ojos_ —bromeó mentalmente y avergonzada por sus emociones. No podía explicarlas de otra manera, no a tan corto tiempo de conocerlo.

—Sé que suena ridículo, pero ¿te puedo decir algo? —Resumió él dando la media vuelta para no verla, aunque su voz siguió seria, aunque más baja.

Kaoru reaccionó un poco sorprendida. Sin duda a veces él no era lo que parecía. La mayoría del tiempo lucía como una persona fría, peligrosa, perfecta e inalcanzable, pero al estar junto a él no podía más que darse cuenta de lo contrario, cada vez, cada día… cada respiración. No podía explicarlo exactamente, pero la forma en la que le hablaba tenía algo que era muy difícil de decir… le parecía algo… ¿familiar?

Carraspeó su voz y sacudió su cabeza disimuladamente. Él estaba pidiendo su permiso para hablar, ¿acaso tenía que hacerlo?

—Mi tiempo es todo suyo, mi majestad. —Solo pedía que se apresurara y le hablara del clima o de algo que matara lo que estaba sintiendo. Pero la atmosfera que creía ver ahí no estaba ayudando para nada, flores, pajaritos, cielo claro y… él. _¡¿Qué demonios le pasaba?!_ Quería azotarse contra el barandal hasta reaccionar. Entendía que solo era ella y su rareza de sentimientos, era _ella_ y la culpa era solo suya. Todo había comenzado con lo que había dicho hacía unas horas… palabras que habían desatado un no _sé qué_ en su interior que ahora no podía controlar.

No quería crearse visiones y malentender cada una de sus palabras como hacia unas horas. Y es que se creía tan ridícula que seguro él le diría: _—Perro_. ¡Y lo malinterpretaría!

—Hubiera _matado_ y _muerto_ por ti. _No_ … lo haría si es necesario incluso en estas condiciones, porque aún te amo. Pero no lo entiendes… no comprendes lo que es tener que verte y pedir internamente que sepas quién fui, quien soy. _Qué_ es lo que soy. Sé que es súbito, pero me harte de tener que callarme y ser considerado, desde hoy no fallaré en recordártelo hasta que tú lo hagas.

Él siguió su camino sin agachar la mirada, sintiendo dolorosamente como la distancia se iba agrandando entre ellos al dejarla atónita y parada en el mismo lugar. Posiblemente era el error más grande de su vida y que pagaría con sangre. Ella no alcanzaría a entender sus sentimientos y terminaría desapartándose de un lado si no la motivaba el interés. Sin embargo… estaba exhausto, estaba agotado tener que fingir verla sin sentir nada. Deseando que su princesa pudiera decir su nombre con la misma sonrisa de hace años. Que ella… _esta_ Kaoru pudiera sonreírle también.

Aunque estaba decepcionado, herido, cambiado por la amargura y casi destrozado, no podía vivir un día más sin amarla.

Si se alejaba de él… al menos deseaba que lo hiciera sabiendo de su amor y no por ignorancia.

Se detuvo justo en el portal del castillo para mirarla sobre su hombre mientras pedía una carroza. Entonces alzó la barbilla para llamarla, incluso al ser consciente de su estado confuso. La llevaría a un lugar donde ambos habían entregado algo de ellos.

Deseaba volver a conocerla.

Continuará…

* * *

 **Notas de autor:** Gracias por las respuestas y comentarios.

Las cosas comenzarán a desenvolverse desde este punto.


End file.
